Una nueva vida, una nueva famiglia
by Noir Fox
Summary: Con una misteriosa oferta de empleo a su padre Haru Miura debe partir a Italia inmediatamente, bajo la fachada de una escuela la organización Varia la tiene ahora bajo su poder, ¿Con que propósito piensan ahora entrenarla? Un secreto que se le oculta a la décima generación Vongola ¿Que sabe Reborn sobre ese plan? Poderosos secretos bajo un nombre...Daniella
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo hogar en Varia… digo Italia.

-¡Hahi ¡ ¡¿Por qué sabes que Haru tiene que ir a Italia-desu?- grito la castaña mirando con sus ojos de borrego a Reborn mientras el solo estaba sentado frente a ella con su sonrisita de siempre mientras todas las personas presentes miraban aquello con la boca abierta, en ese preciso instante el arcobaleno había dado la noticia del viaje de Haru a la bella Italia .

La chica no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, solo que por alguna rara razón Reborn sabia del misterioso traslado de su padre a Italia, eso no lo tomo en cuenta ahora sus sentimientos estaban en caos, todo lo que significaba eso, no sabia si estar feliz o triste por su nueva vida ya que ahora se separaría de sus amigos y de todo lo que conocía pero al mismo tiempo era una buena oportunidad económica para su padre por eso debía alegrarse. Solo fue ese día a casa de Tsuna para despedirse de ellos, no fue una despedida muy larga pero si bastante emotiva por parte de la mayoría, ese era su último día en Naminori.

Lambo se le abrazo a la pierna llorando – ¡Haru no se puede ir! ¿Quién me va a dar dulces y protegerme de la vieja bruja y Bakadera si no esta Haru?- lloriqueaba el niño vaca cuando Gokudera lo tomo por el cuello.

-¡Cierra la boca vaca estúpida! –lo lanzo al otro lado de la sala y se sentó mirándola fijamente, algo era raro en todo eso que estaba pasando, la gente no consigue trabajos misteriosos de la nada y de pronto se va - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas mujer estúpida?- intento no parecer interesado pero a ninguna de las personas presentes se les hacia normal el repentino viaje de la chica.

-Haru no lo sabe-desu – dijo tranquila e inocentona como de costumbre - pero Haru promete comunicarse con frecuencia –

-Jaja me alegro por ti Haru, espero que no nos olvides – este ahora fue el beisbolista despistado dándole un abrazo de despedida levantándola ligeramente del suelo.

-e- este espero que te valla ben Haru, te vamos a extrañar- dijo el capo adolecente algo apenado y mirando de reojo a Reborn quien mantenía su sonrisa misteriosa, su súper intuición le decía que el bebé estaba metido de cabeza en ese asunto la incógnita era ¿Por qué enviar a Haru a Italia? Puede que a veces fuera algo escandalosa y un poco loca con sus disfraces pero esa no era razón como para enviarla tan lejos.

-Haru los va a extrañar mucho –desu – dijo ya fuera de los brazos de Yamamoto con los ojos un poco llorosos por la despedida, Kyoko también lloraba con ella por la ida de su amiga, Bianchi miraba melancólica a la chica y Hibari impávido ante eso, pero por dentro el sabia que el hecho de que el bebé supiera de ese viaje no era coincidencia.

La despedida termino y ella fue a su casa, era invierno y los copos de nieve habían decidido empezar a caer en su camino a casa.

Miro a Naminori en ese momento, era una bella ciudad, bonita, alegre, no muy grande y confortable pero ahora ella la veía melancólica y vacía, la ida le hacia ver las cosas mucho mas tristes de como en realidad eran.

Se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas – ¡Haru tiene que ser optimista! Estas son nuevas oportunidades que se deben aprovechar-desu – miro al cielo ya oscurecido donde una bonita estrella brillaba sobre las otras un momento inspirador para e cambio radical que iba a sufrir.

A la mañana siguiente Haru ya se encontraba sentada en el avión rumbo a Italia, su padre a su lado ya estaba dormido pero ella solo miraba la ventana - Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Tsuna-san y los otros ahora- suspiro observando como su país natal se perdía en la lejanía del inmenso mar azul.

Mientras tanto en Naminori.

Tsuna y Reborn estaban desayunando y el joven Vongola no podía de dejar de ver de reojo a su tutor, desde anoche Reborn estaba actuando mucho más raro de lo normal en especial por un gran interés en la correspondencia.

-Etto Reborn ¿se podría saber porque tan interesado en el correo?-

-Estoy esperando algo muy importante desde Italia Dame-Tsuna – contesto sin dar mas explicaciones con su tacita de café.

-¿Que te va a enviar Vongola ahora?- ya abia aprendido, todo lo que viniera desde Italia para el tendría que ver casi obligatoriamente con la mafia y esta no era su excepción, solo que no tan preciso.

-No exactamente, espero una carta de Varia-

A Tsuna se la bajo la sangre a los pies al escuchar el nombre de la división de asesinatos de Vongola, mas problemas de seguro, siempre eran problemas.

-HIIIII ¿Por qué Varia te escribiría?¿Acaso es por otra pelea con ellos? – otra vez Tsunayoshi cobarde salía a flote.

-No – comenzó a caminar – un nuevo miembro se les va a unir, directamente desde Japón- Tsuna no lo vio pero bajo su fedora había una semi sonrisa, el capo entro en crisis al comprenderlo.

-Pe- pero eso quiere decir que – el arcobaleno no lo dejo continuar.

-Si, Haru va a …-

"Asistir a la academia privada Varia" decia la carta que tenia entre sus manos la morena, fue lo primero que recibió su padre tras la oferta de trabajo, y con la seguridad de saber que su hija estudiaría quedo mas que satisfecho con el empleo.

Haru miro la carta, era muy formal como para ser de una escuela, por muy prestigiosa que fuera aquello era extraño, dejo sus cavilaciones al escuchar "Señores pasajeros por favor abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad, dentro de pocos minutos se iniciara el descenso", respiro profundo y se dio ánimos, todo saldría bien – después de todo ¿ un cambio puede hacerme bien no?- murmuro mirando su futuro hogar, Italia.


	2. Que compañeros mas raros

Que compañeros más raros.

Haru y su padre bajaron del avión, debían ser como las 7 de la mañana al llegar por el sol, Haru miro su primer amanecer en Italia con un nuevo sentimiento en mezcla de nostalgia y una gran curiosidad por como seria su nueva vida.

-¿Nerviosa hija?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa, en ese momento se veían igualitos, el Señor Miura y su hija eran como 2 gotas de agua cuando sonreían, le despeino un poco el cabello – Vamos señorita, te voy a dejar en tu nueva escuela-

Haru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Nani? ¿Por qué? Haru no entiende-desu- dijo algo asustada pensando que su padre la estaba abandonando en algún lugar que ella no conocía.

-¿Que? ¿No sabias Haru? La academia Varia es un internado, así podre estar seguro de que estas bien y recibiendo una buena educación al mismo tiempo, con el nuevo trabajo voy a estar ocupado mucho tiempo-

Ella suspiro, no su padre no la estaba abandonando, pero igual era algo incomodo llegar a un país nuevo y de inmediato separarse de su familia, asintió con energía pero el fondo solo se estaba resignando .El Señor Miura al ver eso sonrió de medio lado y abrazo a su hija.

-Tranquila, pasara mas rápido de lo que piensas y en vacaciones podremos vernos – con eso la dejo en la puerta de su nueva escuela junto con sus maletas.

La nueva escuela de Haru era enorme, ella estaba parada frente a la reja principal, tan solo eso y los muros que la rodeaban eran de 3 metros y sobre esta un escudo de fondo negro con rojo y blanco, un animal parecido a un león en negro con el fondo de una X blanca, bajo este decía "Squadra Killer Autonoma di Vongola IX".

-Que sello mas raro-desu – pensó la chica mientras la enorme reja se abría dejando ver una mansión al mejor estilo de fin de siglo 19 – Varia es muy hermosa-desu-.

-Que bueno que así lo pienses, todo es así por que al jefe le agrada –dijo una voz tras ella.

-¡Hahi! ¿Quién esta ahí-desu?- se giro varias veces sin ver nada y al segundo un hombre alto y moreno apareció frente a ella, usaba un traje completo de cuero con unos raros paraguas a sus espaldas.

-Mi nombre es Levi a Than, miembro de Varia, usted debe ser Miura Haru – se le quedo mirando un momento -es mucho mas…pequeña de lo que imaginamos-

-Oe Haru no es pequeña-desu – dijo haciendo un mohín por la forma en que la llamo – para ser una academia esta muy vacía ¿no? – mirando a los alrededores todo se encontraba prácticamente desierto, en ese momento solo estaban Levi y ella ahí.

-Eso se lo explicaran en un momento, por ahora acompáñeme- dijo empezando a caminar a hacia la mansión seguido por Haru, al entrar se observaba que a pesar de verse antigua por fuera por dentro tenia muchas comodidades bastante actuales – guau es también bonita por dentro- exclamo contenta pero se le fue el alma a los pies al sentir un objeto frio y metálico en el cuello.

-Shishishi con que llego la nueva sirvienta del Príncipe, ¿la puedo romper? Se ve como una muñeca- dijo un rubio de sonrisa siniestra tras ella.

-No Bel, ella no es tu sirvienta ella esta aquí para…-Levi calló y evito mirar a Haru a los ojos – tu sabes para que –

-Hahi, todo esto es muy peligroso-desu- gimoteo ya después de que Bel la soltara – Haru quiere regresar a Naminori-

-¡Voooooiiiiiiii! ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?- un grito que estremeció la mansión los dejo quietos a todos, en las escaleras principales se abría paso y muy molesto un hombre de cabello blanco y largo con una cara de pocos amigos y una actitud no muy diferente, al ver a Haru llorar la tomo del brazo –Oe tu, mocosa estúpida, deja de llorar y siéntete feliz, ahora eres miembro de Varia así que cállate de una vez-

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"… esa palabra quedo resonando en la cabeza de Haru por lo menos 5 segundos cuando exploto.

-¡Haru no es estúpida! Haru esta llorando por que el – apunta a Belphegor acusadoramente- casi me mata apenas entre y el único que a sido amable con Haru hasta ahora a sido Levi-san así que no le digas estúpida a Haru¡- dijo mirando enfadada a Squalo sosteniéndole la mirada, el peli blanco no se amedrento pero estaba algo sorprendido por que una mujer tan débil haya osado gritarle; aunque obviamente no tan fuerte como el.

-Shishishi a muñeca del príncipe tiene agallas, eso me gusta- dijo el príncipe destripador guardando sus cuchillos.

Levi suspiro, era bastante predecible que aquello pasara solo que no se imaginaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Bueno con eso ya conociste a Belphegor y a Superbia Squalo, el segundo al mando de Varia- dijo el señalando a los mencionados, uno con su perturbadora sonrisa (y no en el buen sentido) y el otro de mal humor de brazos cruzados mirando a Haru.

Ella no dijo nada, el puchero que tenia en la cara fue suficiente en ese momento y hubiera durado un poco mas si alguien no le hubiera apretado las mejillas.

-Ah pero que monada, la nueva integrante es de lo mas linda, voy a pasar todos los días confeccionándole ropa y peinados para hacerla aun mas mona- dijo un peli verde con lentes apretando la cara de Haru con cara de hipnotizado.

-¡Hahi! Un Hentai-desu- dijo ella dando un salto para atrás alejándose de él asustada.

-No te preocupes Lussuria no te hará nada, no juega par ese equipo- dijo una vocecilla a su lado, muy pequeña para ser amenazante, se giro a ver quien era y se encontró con una bebe maso menos del mismo tamaño de Reborn solo que este usaba capucha y tenia unas pequeña marquitas moradas en sus mejillas, al verla se le paso todo el susto de la tomo en brazos.

-Kawaii una bebé justo igual a Reborn-chan – dijo alzándola ante la mirada de todos los demás que les bajaba una gota de sudor de la cabeza, a Mammon no le gustaba que la cargaran pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada y se dejo hacer mimos por la chica.

-Bueno ya basta, ya me estoy mareando- dijo la arcobaleno luego de un rato, Haru se quedo quieta mirándola fijamente.

-Como ya te darás cuenta esta no es una escuela es una…-

-Es Varia el escuadrón de asesinos de la familia Vongola- dijo la chica sonriente-

-¡Voooiiiii! ¿Como sabes eso mocosa? Pensábamos que eras estúpida o algo parecido- grito Squalo, se supone que ella no sabia nada de Vongola y mucho menos de Varia *espero que no sepa nada sobre el plan o nos jodimos* pensó el peliblanco.

-¡Haru no es estúpida tiburón gritón! – le ladro enojada pero se calmo- Haru lo supuso por el sello del frente, ¿no pensaron que lo vería al entrar? – dijo haciéndole un poco de burla al tiburón, le recordaba fastidiosamente a Gokudera solo que mucho mas ruidoso.

El mencionado fulmino con la vista a Lussuria – ¡Es tu culpa que la mocosa estúpida se haya enterado! ¡Tu debías cubrir la entrada para que nada se viera sospechoso!-

-aaah gomen Squ-chan es que estaba muy emocionado esperando la llegada de Haru-chan que se me olvido ¿me perdonas?-

-Ahg ya olvídalo, ahora que la mocosa sabe todo hay que explicarle, ven – dijo dándose la vuelta junto con Levi y Lussuria, mientras que Haru se quedo con Mammon y Bel, aunque después de ver la sonrisa del príncipe decidió seguir a Squalo.

Terminaron en un salón grande, como todos los cuartos de la mansión tenia piso de madera y paredes con estampado de rayas crema y arena, en este había todo un juego de recibidor y varias otras cosas de entretenimiento y comodidad, Haru se sentó en un sofá color bermellón con la arcobaleno en sus piernas y los demás excepto Squalo se sentaron en las silla circundantes.

-Mira mocosa, tu fuiste elegida por la gran organización de asesinos Varia para un propósito especial, algo tan importante como eso no se puede tomar a la ligera, no cualquiera se une a Varia - dijo el peliblanco inusualmente serio.

-Valla Squalo habla como todo un político- Bel interrumpiendo el momento y sacándole una risa a la chica.

-¡Cállate! ¡El punto es mocosa que hagas lo que hagas tu eres un miembro de Varia ahora y punto, no hay vuelta atrás y de ahora en delante serás puesta aprueba en el mas brutal entrenamiento del mundo entero ¿esta claro?- grito amenazante buscando ver miedo en los ojos de Miura pero tal cosa no apareció.

-¡Acepto, no me arrepiento de haber salido de Naminori y si crees que gritando te voy a tener miedo estas mas loco de lo que pareces!- dijo ella parándose de la su silla para estar al nivel de Squalo.

-¡Mocosa insolente ya veras lo que es tenerme miedo!-grito el sacando su espada, pero antes de que el asunto llegara a mayores un tiro al techo trajo la calma otra vez al salón.

-Cállense ambos basuras – dijo entrando en el salón el jefe de la organización, Xanxus di Vongola paseo su mirada por el salón, deteniéndose en Squalo y la mujer que estaban a punto de matarse –Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguna mujer se atreviera a reñirle algo a Squalo, tu debes ser la basura nueva enviada por la cucaracha de Naminori-dijo mirando fijamente a Haru dejándola paralizada momentáneamente por el fulgor de los ojos rojizos.

-Haru no es ninguna basura- se atrevió a decir, aunque esta vez su voz si vacilo un poco- pero sí, Haru vino desde Naminori directamente a Varia-desu - parándose lo mas firme posible ya sin Mammon en sus brazos aunque eso solo la hacia ver mas pequeña entre todos ellos.

El líder la miro expectante, esa era una basura menor, débil, pequeña, sin valor; pero estaba ahí con un propósito muy importante, abrió la boca para decir algo y ella en acto reflejo cerro los ojos; también se le olvidaba cobarde- Di tu nombre, tu arma, tu caja Vongola y el atributo de tu llama-

Haru se quedo callada y sus mejillas florecieron –Miura Haru y –desvió la vista a un lado- yo no tengo nada de eso-desu –

Xanxus abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta molesto – No te me acerques por lo menos hasta que sepas el atributo de tu llama, basura inútil- con eso se dio la vuelta haciendo mover su cara y los dejo tal cual como los encontró en el salón.

Sin saber porque a la morena los ojos se le cristalizaron "No te me acerques por lo menos hasta que sepas el atributo de tu llama" eso rodaba por su cabeza, aunque no conociera a ese tipo aquella palabras calaron hondo en ella quebrándola hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, pero al sentir como aquellas saladas gotas bajaron por su cara sintió un dolor no solo en el pecho si no también uno como una punzada en la cabeza.

Se agarró fuerte las sienes y por un segundo se le nublo la visión, en cuanto recupero la vista ya no veía el cuarto en Varia si no un gran campo de flores, todo era muy cálido, se notaba que era primavera, pero según ella recordaba estaban en invierno en ese momento.

-"¡Mamma vieni a vedere, ho trovato un ruscello dove ci sono alcuni bellissimi fiori!"(*)- escucho decir en perfecto italiano por un niño no mayor de 5 años pero por alguna razón lo entendió y en la cara se le presento una sonrisa.

- Timoteo, questi fiori non stanno andando da nessuna parte, mamma e andare a vederli aspetta un attimo(*2)- dijo ella sonriéndole a ese niño de pelo negro en punta y dulces ojos café.

El niño la abrazo con fuerza y ella correspondió el gesto viendo en su mano un anillo, color azul con inscripciones en italiano, lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta *¡Ese es el anillo Vongola del cielo! ¿Pero que hacia eso en su mano?* pensó alarmada.

En un segundo todo volvió a ser negro y regreso a al salón pero esta vez todo estaban encima de ella.

-¡Voiiiiiii! ¡La mocosa despertó!-grito Squalo agarrándola por los hombros levantándola; no tan delicadamente como necesitaba pero aun así eso fue de ayuda.

-Hahi, ¿que le ocurrió a Haru desu?- dijo agarrándose la cabeza, aun le dolía pero ignorando eso la visión que tuvo ocupaba un mayor lugar de importancia ahora que su salud.

-Haru-chan lloro un segundo después de lo que dijo el líder y luego se desmayo en el suelo- dijo Lussuria poniendo una mano en su frente para verificar si no era algo pasajero- No tienes fiebre, es raro que te hayas desmallado sin una razón – reflexiono el peli verde pero al segundo la abrazo regresando a la normalidad- waa no importa Haru-chan dormida se ve aun mas mona que cuando se enfada con Squ-chan -

Sonrió un poco- jeje gracias por preocuparse Lussuria-neesan, pero estoy bien-desu, si no les molesta me gustaría saber donde esta mi cuarto, creo que fue el cansancio del viaje – o al menos esa parecía ser la respuesta mas lógica en ese momento.

Bel y Levi la dejaron en su habitación, justo entre la de Mammon y Squalo, un cuarto grande color azul ci1elo con lima, una cama King con un baldaquino celeste transparente, su propio baño y con un balcón que daba hacia el jardín, la mueblería necesaria y un closet mucho más grande que el de su cuarto en Naminori.

-Es hermoso-desu- exclamo maravillada.

-Shishisshi, no te entusiasmes el cuarto del príncipe es mucho mas bello, claro yo soy un príncipe y tu una simple plebeya- alardeo Belphegor buscando molestarla.

-Mou no importa este es el cuarto de Haru, y si Bel-sempai va a andar molestando a Haru por que no le gusta se puede ir de el – haciendo un puchero, Levi se canso y se fue dejándolos a ellos 2 pelear.

-Los príncipes van donde ellos quieren, tu cuarto no es la excepción- dijo entrando descaradamente y sentándose en la mullida cama.

- Bueno si Bel-sempai no se quiere ir Haru va a tener que cambiarse con el aquí- dijo haciendo el ademan de abrir las maletas, el rubio se sonrojo un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Me voy pero solo porque quiero, no por que tu me lo estés ordenando- ya fuera del cuarto oyó un portazo tras de si.

-Haru te engaño, con aquí se refería al baño, al parecer el príncipe olvido eso-

Sonrió un poco, esa plebeya había logrado engañarlo; bueno mas oportunidades para divertirse con su nuevo juguete llegarían después.

El día paso normal en la base de Varia, Haru no salió de su cuarto gracias al dolor de cabeza y los demás siguieron su rutina diaria, pero con la variante de tener a Squalo gritando lo fastidiosa y atrevida que era aquella mocosa por haberle contestado.

Ya en la noche el jefe de Varia daba vuelta en su habitación gracias a una molesta voz en su cabeza.

"Tu lo sentiste tan bien como yo"- decía la voz

-Cállate, no es posible, te habrás equivocado; se parece pero no es, tu mismo la escuchaste, no conoce su llama ni tiene armas – dijo escupiendo las palabras casi con asco- es una basura inútil-

"¿Crees que una basura inútil tendría el valor para enfrentar desarmada a uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo? Ella lo es a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos con Vongola"- la voz en la cabeza de Xanxus guardo silencio por unos segundos "Igual que tu"

-¡Cierra la boca estúpido espíritu!- rugió el moreno ya presa de su propia ira.

En el cuarto se materializo la silueta de un hombre, apenas algo mayor que Xanxus, físicamente muy parecidos a pesar de que al mayor le faltaban las cicatrices y tenia una larga cola que le empezaba en la nuca.

"Sera mejor que te controles mocoso, has lo que sea necesario para despertarla por que tu que eres mi rencarnación lo deberías saber, aunque lo niegues sabes que es ella"

Con esa la figura de Ricardo di Vongola, mejor conocido como Secondo Vongola desapareció, a Xanxus le comenzó a doler la cabeza, hablar con él siempre le ocasiona eso, fue a por un baso de wiski en su bar privado.

-Tsk menuda molestia me va a traer esa basura- dijo mirando el oscuro cielo al anochecer.

**(N/A: Gente bonita espero que les guste este cap, va a ser un poco de todo BelXHaru SqualoXHaru y obviamente XanxusXHaru, la mala noticia es que voy a reparar 2 materias D: pídanle a kami por mí que pase ambas para que pueda continuar con este fic onegaidesu, en fin no le paren a ese ultimo momento de delirio, solo dejen mucho rewies)**

**(*:Mami ven a ver, encontré un arroyo donde hay unas flores hermosas)**

**(*2: Timoteo, esas flores no van a ir a ninguna parte, mamá ya va a verlas espera un minuto)**


	3. Peleas entre Estúpidos

**Peleas entre estúpidos.**

Haru ya se empezaba a levantar, era bastante temprano pero entre la ansiedad y un poco de miedo por el jefe se levanto rápido, dio un bostezo largo y se estiro.

-Umm que mañana mas bonita-desu- dijo mirando a su lado como salía el sol por su balcón, la cálida luz amarilla hacia ver su cuarto muy bonito, sonrió- ¡bien! Es bueno comenzar la mañana con una ducha - se paro de un salto y se dirigió a su baño.

Se metió a la ducha y se relajo un rato, con lo que había dicho Squalo aquel iba a ser un día muy duro; pensándolo en retrospectiva le debería dar miedo Squalo, pero por alguna razón no era así, quizás por que le recordaba mucho a Gokudera pero eso no importaba ahora tenia mejores cosas en que pensar tales como el entrenamiento justamente.

-¿Me pregunto quien me va a entrenar? – dijo saliendo dela ducha mientras agarraba un toalla color crema para envolverse, cuando ya estaba frente al espejo y lo desempaño vio cierta figura tras ella -¿Squalo? –

El tiburón sudo frio – oh mierda-

/Minutos atrás /

Lussuria había hecho un traje especial para Haru, al ser la única miembro femenina; a excepción de Mammon que aun es una bebe, su uniforme debía ser distinto y eso lo tenia muy entretenido.

Cuando estuvo listo llamo a Bel

-Bel-kun Haru-chan esta en su habitación durmiendo, ¿podrías darle esto mientras preparo el desayuno?-dijo entregándole la ropa.

El miro eso como una nueva oportunidad de molestar a su muñeca y acepto.

-Shishishi que divertido va a ser ver su cara cuando la despierte – dijo ya en el pasillo.

-¡Voiiiiiiiii! ¿A dónde crees que vas enano?- grito el sub capitán del escuadrón.

-Eso no te incumbe, me encargaron darle esto a la nueva shishishi- y siguió caminando.

-¡Oye, yo como segundo al mando soy el que le debe dar su uniforme a la mocosa y tu la vas a asustar!- dijo intentando quitarle el uniforme de la chica pero el rubio no se dejo tan fácilmente.

-Tendrás que pelear por el primero – dijo jaloneando el de otro lado.

Así ambos fueron entre cayéndose a golpes y jalando el pobre uniforme hasta el cuarto de Haru, ya cuando entraron Belphegor pudo oír el sonido de la ducha, y cuando se trataba de un a mujer eso siempre solía traer problemas, soltó el bulto de ropa y se fue de ahí.

Squalo se levanto y se quito el polvo de la ropa – Tsk que mocoso tan raro – murmuro girando el rostro solo para ver como Haru salía de la ducha y al verlo la cara de ella adquiría un sinfín de tonalidades de rojo además de una mirada de odio que podría asustar a Lucifer.

-Oh mierda- fue lo único que pudo articular.

/Ahora/

Sin que Squalo pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Haru comenzó a lanzar todo aquello que se encontrara a su alcance contra el, dígase peines, secadores de cabello, sillas, cuchillos entre otras cosas, cuando ya el salió de habitación de Haru a rastras y bajo amenaza de muerte ella azoto la puerta fuertemente contra el.

-¡Y si vuelves a entrar al cuarto de Haru te mato, Tiburón Pervertido!- dijo ella antes de cerrarle la puerta.

-Shishishi no sabia que tuvieras esos gustos Squalo – dijo Bel burlonamente desde el otro lado del pasillo – ¿que paso? ¿Te descubrió espiándola?-

-¡Voiiiiiii! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú sabes que no fue así, principito cobarde de mierda me abandonaste ahí solo con la mocosa energúmena! – grito el hecho una furia levantándose del suelo.

-¿Eh de que están hablando? Si Haru-chan es una dulzura – dijo apareciendo Lussuria de pronto – Voy a entrar para ver como le quedo el traje – dijo entusiasmado.

-¡No espera! ¡No abras esa maldita puerta!- grito Squalo tratando de detenerlo pero el peli verde abrió la puerta igual, el segundo líder de Varia ya estaba listo para morir pero en vez de eso escucho un.

-Lussuria nee-sama no me queda bien la ropa, me queda muy grande-desu – dijo Haru haciendo un pequeño mohín, al Bel y Squalo pelear por ella la habían estirado mucho y naturalmente ahora le quedaba enorme.

-Aww te ves demasiado mona Haru-chan – dijo Lussuria abrazándola con fuerza pero al instante la soltó mirándola de arriba abajo – pero tienes razón, por alguna razón el traje te quedo demasiado grande; supongo que te imaginaba mas grande-

Se le quedo mirando un rato viendo que se le podía hacer, y luego chasqueo los dedos con una idea.

-¿Bel-kun podrías venir un segundo? Necesito de tus servicios –

El príncipe destripador entro con su sonrisa de siempre como si hubiera no hubiera roto un plato.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto "amablemente"

-Pues ahora tengo que modificar el uniforme de Haru, pero como tenemos poco tiempo para que ella comience su entrenamiento solo podre cortarlo ¿me prestarías tu ayuda?-

Miro a Haru y a su uniforme, no diría que en parte había sido su ayuda el que se hala estirado pero ayudaría – Esta bien, el príncipe esta aburrido y esto es lo único divertido que hay que hacer por ahora-

-Ah excelente, por favor corta aquí – dijo poniendo sus dedos en la parte donde él debía cortar, pero el príncipe fue algo más astuto y corto un poco mas arriba.

Así fue más o menos con todo el traje hasta que quedo lista, aunque con los "retoques" de Bel, Lussuria la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió complacido –Te ves hermosa querida Haru – exclamo

Era un pantalón negro que termino convertido en mini short, una camisa blanca, ahora manga corta con chaleco negro, unas botas altas hasta la rodilla con su respectiva corbata negra. Bel sonreía totalmente complacido.

-Shishishi una sirvienta digna del príncipe- mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo

Lussuria asintió –Haru se ve muy bien, no es mi diseño original pero es tan moe como siempre-

Squalo miraba todo esto desde afuera, aun muy rojo entre una mezcla de ira y vergüenza ya que la imagen de la mocosa estúpida de hace un rato no saldría con tanta facilidad de su cabeza, y además el traje que traía ahora no lo ayudaba en nada ¿Cómo carajo iba a hacer ahora para entrenarla? Pues claro que no había nadie mejor que el para hacerlo cuando una pregunta de Lussuria lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Squ-chan que te parece el traje de Haru? ¿No se ve mona?- pregunto el peli verde dando vueltas alrededor de Haru viendo como se veía, Squalo chasqueo la lengua y se fue murmurando maldiciones.

-Shishishi creo que le gusto- dijo Belphegor mirando como se iba el peli blanco muy enojado - ¿Qué hay de comer Lussuria?-

-Pues por celebrar la llegada de Haru a Varia me dio por hacer un desayuno grande – antes de que terminara la oración ya todos los presentes había bajado corriendo menos Haru que estaba anonadada en el lugar - jejeje siempre con tanta energía por la mañana, será mejor que te apresures si no tienes energía no podrás contra Squ-chan-

En el comedor estaba presente casi todo el mundo a excepción de Xanxus quien al parecer aun estaba dormido, eso decepciono un poco a la morena quien quería demostrarle que no era una inútil, respiro profundo y se dio ánimos, ¡ya vería quien era Haru Miura ¡

Cuando termino la masacre en la cocina, o desayuno como lo llamaban en Varia, ella Squalo y Mammon fueron a un salón aparte de la mansión, era de un tamaño considerable, casi un galpón, por dentro completamente blanco y de suelo de cemento gris, las paredes tenia bastante grosor, Haru no era muy dada a entender cosas de la mafia pero no había que ser un capo experto para saber que ahí se preparaba al escuadrón de asesinos.

Había armas blancas de distintos tipos en la pared del lado izquierdo y una infinidad de armas de fuego en la de la derecha, se quedo un rato observando todo esto hasta que un enojado tiburón la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Deja de estar parada ahí como una idiota, mocosa estúpida, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar – dijo Squalo bastante molesto, ¿como era posible que él; un gran asesino de alta categoría tuviera ahora que lidiar con una rara mocosa quien no sabia ni siquiera pelear decentemente?

-¡Hahi! ¡No le digas estúpida a Haru tiburón gritón y pervertido! – grito ella ahora poniéndose a su altura para empezar otra de tantas peleas de miradas de muerte súbita.

La bebe suspiro junto con Phantasma, en esa organización parecía ser un requisito ser anormal para entrar – Bueno ya basta, están perdiendo mi tiempo y el tiempo es dinero, Haru ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?- la arcobaleno del chupete índigo fue directo al punto, debía haber un motivo especial para que el Jefe mismo hubiera decidido negociar con Reborn por ella y no creo que halla sido para molestar a Squalo mas de lo habitual.

La morena se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta – Etto bueno pues yo, creo que no tengo ninguna habilidad remarcable como Lussuria nee-san o Mammon-chan – dijo algo apenada mientras el peli blanco se golpeaba la cara con la pared reiteradas veces murmurando maldiciones.

-Umm ¿algo que sepas hacer? – volvió a preguntar la bebe, quien ya estaba perdiendo esperanzas de que ella no fuera mas que una chica corriente y tuvieran que empezar de cero, lo cual seria problemático, sin olvidar costoso.

-¡Oh! ¡Haru es gimnasta desu! aprendí desde muy pequeña ¿eso cuenta?- alzándose emocionada al pensar tener ya algo que les fuera útil a los asesinos.

Un brillo salió de los ojos de Squalo - oh, ¿así que eres gimnasta eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres rápida y flexible no? – comenzó a retirarse de la pared con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

-Eso creo desu – esa cara del peli blanco la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no le gustaba y había algo que le decía que se pondría peor si se acercaba más.

-Pues en ese caso creo que no eres tan inútil después de todo, para empezar… ¡Esquiva esto!- comenzó a atacar a Haru con la espada de su mano sin darle tregua alguna ni ventaja.

Sus reflejos se activaron solos y de un rápido salto hacia atrás puedo esquivar el primer golpe, con los demás solo saltaba lejos con agiles movimientos sin hacer ni un sonido pero se notaba en su cara que estaba asustada, pero aun así sus movimientos no dejaban de ser precisos lo suficientes como para no morir en ese filo de espada.

Mammon solo estaba ligeramente impresionada con eso, bueno no cualquiera hace esos movimientos y mucho menos esquiva a Superbia Squalo de esa manera, haciéndolo ver tan sencillo cuando en realidad eso definía la vida de la muerte, Squalo no jugaba nunca, él iba a por todo.

En un momento Haru evadiendo un corte a su cuello, golpeo un tubo y callo al suelo, casi sentía como iba a morir, y hasta la arcobaleno pensó que era su fin; cuando miro como la espalda estaba clavada en el suelo aun siendo de cemento a tan solo milímetros de cortarla.

Cuando alzo la vista el segundo al mando de Varia estaba prácticamente sobre ella, tan cansado como ella por el uso indiscriminado de su fuerza, ninguno se podía mover, solo jadeaban e intentaban volver a respirar con normalidad.

Squalo abrió los ojos y se sintió extraño al encontrarse así con la mocosa, tenía el cabello revuelto, la cara sonrojada por el ejercicio y jadeando en busca de aire; de pronto la imagen de ella saliendo de la ducha volvió a su cabeza, esta vez fue el quien sentía como la cara se le ponía como un tomate, ¿por todos los diablos que le estaba pasando?

Se levanto rápidamente guardando su espada – ¡Eh! Nada mal mocosa, pero aun eres una débil quejica pero sabes aguantar bastante – dijo tendiéndole la mano para levantarla, bueno ella seguía siendo una mocosa estúpida para el pero aun así un miembro de Varia, y si las cosas marchaban bien quizás un miembro útil.

Haru se sentía renovada, miraba sus manos sin poder creer lo que hizo, fue como si se moviera sola con una energía que no creía tener, estaba demasiado conmocionada pero al escuchar lo que dijo escualo lo miro con una mirada entre retadora y decidida.

-Je ya veras tiburón gritón, Haru será una excelente miembro de Varia desu-

El solo alzo la ceja con soberbia, ahora era una mocosa estúpida con la autoestima inflada como un globo, pero ahora que veía que no era una inútil ya no le parecía mala idea entrenarla, no era tan patética como Cavallone a su edad.

-Umm bien hecho Haru, aun debes mejorar mucho mas si de verdad te quieres considerar una asesina de alto rango lo suficiente como para decir que eres de Varia y como dijo el Jefe, aun no tienes ni arma, ni llama – dijo la bebe volando alrededor de Haru, la miro por un segundo – comencemos por tu arma, tiene que ser una que se adecue a tus habilidades, busca una y te diremos si sirve – después de eso se fue a "flotar" al lado de Squalo

Haru nunca en su vida había visto armas tan de cerca, como mucho las tonfas de Hibari-san o la pistolita verde de Reborn, desecho de inmediato la pared de armas de fuego pero al pasar por las demás mentiría si dijera que no le llamaron la atención. Paseando con cuidado, mirando el peso y tamaño de cada uno, en su pecho sentía algo raro como nostalgia pero no comprendía por que esa era la primera vez que estaba ahí ¿no?

De pronto le dio una puntada a la cabeza, se le nublo la vista y cayo al suelo de rodillas – No, esto le esta pasando a Haru otra vez - , cuando recupero la vista estaba en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento, solo que se veía mucho mas viejo y había muchos blancos pintados frente a ella.

- Mamma, mi avevi promesso che potrei usare la tua balestra(*)- gemía el mismo chiquillo de la otra vez, solo que ahora se le veía un poco mas grande y con una chispa de energía en el rostro y con una ballesta en las manos intentando apuntar a uno de los blancos pero se veía que el arma era demasiado grande para el aun.

Sonrió con ternura y se la quito – Non mi ricordo quella promessa Timoteo(*2) –dijo ignorándolo entre risas mientras le entregaba un bastón de madera, firme y funcional- Cominciamo con qualcosa di più semplice, qualcosa che non si può uccidere così facilmente ¿se?(*3) – despeinando el cabello del chico y empezando a apuntar con aquella arma que se le hacia tan familiar; la ballesta, cuando entraba a ese momento todo era sencillo, todo tenia respuesta.

Cerró los ojos justo para dar el tiro, en su corazón sabia que daría en el blanco, pero una fuerte sacudida hizo que errara y al abrir los ojos se desvió unos centímetros de la cabeza, al bajar la vista solo estaba el pequeño Timoteo haciendo un enorme puchero, esos adorables ojos enojados le recordaban un poco a Tsuna en modo híper pero tierno aun.

- Ma mamma, questa cosa non avrebbe mai potuto difendere la famiglia(*4)- decía sacudiendo frustrado el objeto de madera.

"Haru" se agacho un momento para quedar a su altura y tomo aire para decir lo que vendría, mientras lo abrazaba con un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho sin razón aparente.

- Il mio bambino, in questa epoca in cui viviamo ed è quello di spargere sangue, con quel bastone non voglio che tu uccidere (*5)– lo alejo un poco y le sonrió - Voglio che eseguire con la mano giusta e saggia verso un mondo di pace (*6)-

El pequeño Vongola asintió y de inmediato se puso a practicar con su bastón.

Le volvió a doler la cabeza y el negro regreso, cuando volvió a la claridad una vez más tenia a Squalo y a Mammon encima de ella.

-Hahi, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Haru esta vez desu?- pregunto levantándose con algo de mareo, cuando estuvo de pie sintió en sus manos algo y al mirar abrió los ojos con fuerza, esa era la ballesta que vio en su sueño.

-¡¿Cómo que qué paso?! ¡Te desmallaste como la otra vez mocosa estúpida! – dijo el peli blanco molesto como lo normal pero con un tinte preocupado en los ojos por las repentinas apariciones de esos desmayos.

-Umm ¿te suele pasar eso seguido?- dijo la bebé pensado lo mismo que Squalo mientras daba vueltitas alrededor de la castaña.

Haru se miro las manos y soltó la ballesta un poco asustada – Desde que estoy aquí, si – murmuro

Los asesinos se miraron entre ellos, eso era una señal de lo que tenían esperado de ella pero por ahora no debían contarle nada o Xanxus los haría puré.

-umm bueno debe ser un malestar pasajero – dijo la arcobaleno índigo para que la chica no se preocupara mas por el asunto por el momento – Vamos a buscarte un arma-

Se pusieron a hablar un rato con la chica sobre la mejor arma para ella, Squalo insistía en una lanza mientras que la bebe opinaba que para ella eran mejor las armas de fuego, Haru se rio mucho y se daba cuenta que aunque eran los asesinos mas peligroso de Vongola no eran muy distintos a la familia de Naminori. Finalmente cuando se pusieron todos de acuerdo a la hora de la verdad la decisión parecía la mejor.

Haru hizo un puchero – Haru se siente como un personaje de Street Fighter desu- dijo mirando con enojo infantil a los otros dos, tenia en las muñecas y en los tobillos gruesas muñequeras metálicas, las de las manos le llegaban casi hasta el codo y las de las piernas hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla – ¡Ahora Haru va a ser mas lenta desu! – dijo haciendo un "berrinchito" en e lugar dado que casi no podía moverse por el peso.

-Tsk pero si que eres quejica mocosa estúpida – tomo aire el peli blanco para no matarla, la paciencia era algo que el no tenia muy desarrollado precisamente – Esas no son simples muñequeras, son tan fuertes que con el golpe adecuado podrías partir un trozo de concreto 4 veces mas grueso que estas paredes, además aprieta el botón que esta escondido en la de tu izquierda-

La morena obedeció y de inmediato salieron pequeñas puas metálicas como su hubieran sido levantadas - ¡Hahi! ¡Esto es dangerous desu!- dijo visiblemente asombrada por lo que hacían sus nuevas armas.

-¡Esa es la idea mocosa estúpida! – No es necesario saber quien grito - ¡Vamos, apenas comienza tu entrenamiento!-

-¡Haru no es estúpida tiburón gritón y pervertido! –contra ataco ella, si no se hacia fuerte al menos lograría gritan tanto como Squalo.

-¡Deja de decirme pervertido mocosa estúpida y tu también estas gritando!-

La bebe se sentó a ver el espectáculo de gritos y pelea que darían estos 2 "Me pregunto si ¿Reborn sabrá que ella es…?

/Mientras en Naminori /

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera caminaban hacia la casa de Tsuna como siempre hacían al terminar las clases pero había cierto aire de tención con el peli plata quien había andado de PEOR humor durante todo el día e incluso ese día casi no le había prestado atención a su decimo.

El pequeño mafioso del fedora también había actuado extraño ese día, para empezar que no planeo ningún "juego mortal de la mafia" para entrenar al futuro capo y estaba esperando irse a casa rápido, Tsuna sabia que estaba esperando noticias de Varia y ya los demás lo sabían, ya habían pasado 3 días de que Haru se fue y realmente su presencia faltaba en el grupo.

Llegando a casa Lambo; para variar decidió hacer un desastre mientras que I-pin lo perseguía.

-Lambo regresa aquí, te comiste el ultimo chocolate de I-pin, lo pagaras- decía la pequeña persiguiéndolo.

-JAJAJA, nunca atraparan al gran Lambo-san JAJAJA – mientras gritaba eso no noto como Gokudera lo agarro del afro levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Cierra la boca Vaca estúpida!- grito lanzándolo hacia una pared y como acostumbraba el infante se puso a llorar.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Quiero a Haru-chan! ¡Quiero que Haru-chan me defienda de Bakadera!- gemía el bovino llorando, al escuchar mencionar a la castaña todos entraron otra ves en el ambiente de tensión incomodo, no era tanto por el hecho de que se había ido que ya de por si era triste si no que Haru fue a parar en manos de los asesinos mas peligrosos de la mafia.

Gokudera apretó fuerte los puños, visiblemente irritado -¡Pues supéralo vaca estúpida, esa mujer ya no va a volver jamás! ¡Olvídate de ella de una vez! – con eso; furioso, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa, pero todos notaron que eso no parecía ser para Lambo; si no para si mismo.

Reborn entro a la casa y de inmediato como en esos tres días fue a revisar el correo, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba; sin decir nada subió al cuarto de Tsuna mientras los demás estaban abajo ocupados con el berrinche de Lambo. Leyó la carta con cuidado y repetidas veces, soltó un suspiro.

-Todo apunta a que ella es, es increíble 3 en una misma generación - murmuro para luego mirar la carta – Todavía ellos no están listos para saber esto –sin decir mas quemo la carta, los rumores corrían como reguero de pólvora y por el bien de todo Vongola este era uno que no debía saberse.

/En Italia/

Ya la noche había llegado y los miembros; con la excepción del jefe; estaban cenando, la mayoría se habían acostumbrado a la chica rápidamente y siendo ella como era se sentía ya cómoda con ellos.

-Y bien Haru ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer entrenamiento? – dijo Lussuria haciendo su roll maternal con la chica

-¡Fantástico desu! ¡Haru ya tiene arma y puede aguantar 20 minutos con Squalo!- estaba muy emocionada y feliz por eso, sentía que por primera vez estaba siendo mas útil que solo permanecer fuera de peligro.

-Ah eso es genial ¿Tu que dices Squ-chan, crees que Haru a progresado?- dijo el peli verde ahora mirando al tiburón.

-¡Meh, la mocosa es muy débil y llorona pero no es un caso perdido todavía, por lo menos como saco de entrenamiento me puede servir!-

El príncipe destripador escuchaba todo aquello con la eterna sonrisa, a pesar de que paso todo el día frustrado de que Squalo tuviera a su sirvienta ahora veía una oportunidad para "jugar" con ella.

-Shishishi mañana quiero entrenar con ella, a ver si puede esquivar mis cuchillas – dijo mostrando sus armas en ganas de intimidar a la nueva, cosa que logro con efectividad dado que logro que se pusiera más pálida que un papel.

El segundo al mando no tuvo problemas y solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo, pero una mirada de suplica de Haru apelo a su lado humano ¿pero que demonios le estaba pasando? , mostro una expresión de fastidio –Oe pero no la vallas a matar ni nada por el estilo, la necesitamos viva-

El resto de los presentes mostraron una cara sorprendida ¿Squalo siendo misericordioso con alguien? Estaría drogado o algo similar. Ya cansado de que lo miraran volvió a su actitud normal.

-¡¿Bueno y que tanto están mirando imbéciles?! – grito con la mirada de demonio que tenia y los demás volvieron a sus propios asuntos.

La cena termino y cada cual se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, Haru se durmió pensando en ese día, en sus nuevos compañeros, en las armas que tenia ahora e incluso en sus visiones. Ese tema en particular la perturbaba sobremanera, no entendía de donde venían esos recuerdos y tampoco por que todo era tan familiar, natural y cálido cuando estaba en ellos. En un punto se movió al lado donde daba la ventana y creyó ver una figura masculina parada ahí, semi traslucida con la poca luz que tenia.

-¿Xanxus-san? – enfoco un poco mas la vista para ver si era el pero después de un segundo desapareció, ya estaba tan cansada que veía cosas o por lo menos con eso en mente pudo dormir.

* * *

(*: Mamá me habías prometido que podría usar tu ballesta)

(*2: No me acuerdo de esa promesa Timoteo)

(*3: Comencemos con algo mas simple, algo con lo que no te puedas matar tan fácilmente ¿si?)

(*4: Pero Mamá, esta cosa nunca podría defender a la familia)

(*5 y 6: Mi niño, en esta época en que vivimos ya se a derramado mucha sangre, con este bastón no quiero que tu mates; quiero que guíes con mano justa y sabia hacia un mundo de paz)

**(N/A: Bueno lamento si mi traducción es muy mala y pido perdón por el atraso pero espero que haya valido la pena, si no les gusto dejen review y si si les gusto también son bien recibidos !, nos leemos luego**)


	4. Aparece la llama, en litros de sangre!

**¡Aparece la llama, en litros de sangre!**

Haru se despertó esa mañana más temprano de lo usual, incluso más temprano que el día anterior, no quería que se repitiese el "incidente" que paso con Squalo, casi sentía como le hervía la sangre en la cara de solo recordarlo. Pues entonces se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y peino su cabello caoba, al vérselo en el espejo y después de hacerse su típica coleta se midió el largo con las manos ,quizás se lo cortaría ,si en el entrenamiento le estorbaba claro.

Bajo a la cocina a ver si había ya algo listo para comer, ya a estas alturas seria medio ridículo que tuviera pena de bajar a comer algo, si hasta el mismo Squalo ya podía decir que ella pertenecía a Varia, sí; no en calidad de miembro si no en calidad de pertenencia pero aun así algo era algo.

Entro a la cocina solo encontrándose con Mammon, la bebe estaba tomando una leche de color rosa, posiblemente con sabor a fresa, con bastante avidez y cómicamente de un biberón. Vista de esa manera de verdad parecía un bebe, y además el estar sentada en una sillita de comer no aligeraba esa apariencia.

-Waaa Mammon-chan se ve tan tierna desu- no pudo evitar exclamar aquello, la arcobaleno no dijo nada y en lo que termino su desayuno estiro sus manos a Haru, al parecer no podía salir por cuenta propia de aquella "infernal y ridícula silla" como le decía al puesto de comer que le asigno Lussuria.

Haru sonrió y la cargo en brazos al sacarla – ¿Nee Mammon-chan me vas a acompañar en este entrenamiento como ayer desu? – pregunto haciéndole mimos, como le haría a cualquier bebé.

Mammon se veía impasible aunque se dejara hacer todo aquello – no, esta vez entrenaran tú y Bel, quien los supervisara será Levi- se revolvió un poco, sin mucha brusquedad para no incordiar a la chica pero lo suficiente para volver a flotar libremente – Hoy yo tengo un trabajo junto con Lussuria –

La morena asintió entendiendo que como asesinos profesionales su trabajo nunca paraba, ¿algún día ella también podría hacer esa clase de trabajos a sangre fría? ¿Ella realmente podría matar a alguien? Se sacudió de esos pensamientos con rapidez para no preocuparse, además de que eran estúpidos, era obvio que algún día tendría que matar a alguien, solo le preocupaba si estaría lista para aquello, pero por alguna razón, una escalofriante y esperaba que errada razón, creía que si podría en su momento.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones entro el príncipe destripador campantemente frente a ella – Veo que para ser una plebeya insolente también tienes un lado débil y maternal, no me sorprende, será útil a la hora de cuidar a mi herederos- sentencio sin más que su sonrisa.

Lanzo un hipido de la sorpresa pero al ver de quien se trataba hizo un puchero – Bel-kun debería aprender a dejar de llamar a Haru de esa manera desu, es grosero, y no piense que Haru va a cuidar de sus hijos, para eso tendrá una esposa, niñera o lo que sea- dándose la vuelta y tomando una tostada en la boca para sofocar el disgusto.

-Shishishishis precisamente~- dijo siseando tras ella, al parecer Haru no había captado el sentido en las palabras del príncipe, pero dado que él se tomaba aquello como un juego para molestarla no dijo nada más y se paró para ir adelantándose al campo – será mejor que te apresures o yo tomare ventaja sobre el terreno plebeya-

Casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, maldición de seguro le pondría una trampa y ella caería como una mosca, se tragó el pan que tenía en la boca y lo paso rápido con jugo antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

En lo que diviso la puerta de entrada agudizo la vista, había un tenue brillo en ella y sin duda no pertenecía a las telarañas, dio un salto ágil y seguro entre uno de los agujeros que componían los cables que Bel había colocado en la puerta y gracias a su agilidad había salido airosa.

Escucho unos aplausos y giro el rostro ¾ para ver a Belphegor sonreír de oreja a oreja por verla en una pieza – Interesante, eres una de las pocas personas que esquiva los cables de acero, si no lo hubieras hecho, hubieras terminada rebanada en miles y miles de pequeños trocitos shishishishi- se carcajeo pero volvió a su "normalidad" habitual – pero no te libraste del todo, estas parada en otra de mis trampas, si ves bien hay también otros cables a tu alrededor, estos no son tan filoso como los anteriores pero si mucho más sensibles, si los rozas inmediatamente una cuchilla te cortara, el corte puede ser superficial o muy profundo, tu deber es averiguar cómo salir de esa shishishi-

Haru empezó a sudar frio, giro un poco la cabeza al frente, y si, era verdad; estaba rodeada por distintos cables y desde las esquinas podía ver como los cuchillos estaban preparados para cortarla.

-Pe-¿pero no se supone que alguien debe vigilar para que no mates a Haru-desu?- gimoteo un poco mirando a todas partes a ver dónde estaba Levi, quien se suponía debía vigilar al rubio.

-Jejeje él está mucho más ocupado viendo que caprichos y tonterías le pide el Líder que venir a cuidar a una mocosa como tú, además le prometí al imbécil de Squalo no matarte- dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa de desvaneció un poco al ver un ligero brillo de esperanza en sus ojos al saber que no moriría, Levi no la había abandonado del todo, quizás aparecería en un rato pero no quería que ella supiera eso justo para evitar ese ridículo brillo que ahora tenía. Justo ese ridículo y estúpido brillo que le cambiaba ese aspecto a sus ojos, que pasaban de ser un asqueroso fango indigno de él al color liquido del chocolate que solo se le sirve a los monarcas, ahora más que nunca deseaba romperla, deseaba ver cuánto podría aguantar el dolor esa sucia y corriente muñeca; mejor dicho, **su** sucia y corriente muñeca

El simplemente se recostó de una silla que trajo para su comodidad a unos metros más adelantes de donde se encontraba la chica – tienes 4 horas para poder salir de ahí, para mí eso es mucho pero debo pensar que eres débil y torpe por lo que te costara salir de ahí, dado que soy un príncipe extremadamente gentil te hare saber cómo pasa cada hora – saco 4 cuchillas de sus mangas y se las enseño – te arrojare una a cada extremidad por cada hora que tardes, sin contar las que tú misma te claves en el proceso shishishishishi, buena suerte plebeya, la necesitaras-

Haru se mordió el labio inferior, le empezaron a escocer los ojos, estaba jodida, oh si, muy jodida ahora, no importa cómo se moviera se haría daño, en menor o en mayor grado pero aun así se haría daño. Sin duda era un cierto alivio saber que no moriría pero aun así, sufrir durante cuatro horas con ese principito demente no era la cosa más divertida que pudiera imaginarse, incluso esquivar las estúpidas bombas de Hayato le apetecía más que eso. No importara lo que hiciera siempre era una inútil, el hecho de que ayer hubiera podido aguantar con Squalo debió haber sido suerte, y solo aguantar, ni siquiera lo pudo igualar cuando en la pelea con Yamamoto fue su amigo quien salió victorioso, quizás su destino seria siempre ser la débil Haru, la que se queda a un lado para que Tsuna y los demás peleen por ella y por Kyoko.

-Tic tac, tic tac, no veo que te estés moviendo, y mientras más tiempo pierdas será peor para ti – le recalco Bel sádicamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, en ese momento era ella quien se encontraba ahí, peleando por su vida y su respeto en esa organización, no Kyoko, no Tsuna, si no ella Haru Miura ¡y si el príncipe quería entrenar con ella debía ser por algo-desu!, se quitó algunas lágrimas que quisieron bajar por sus mejillas a causa del pánico pero ya se había recuperado. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún hueco por el cual salir, había unos cuantos pero para hacer esa clase de saltos necesitaba espacio, cosa de la cual carecía en ese instante. También podría activar sus muñequeras y cortar todos los cables con los filos y salir rápido pero en menos de un segundo las cuchillas voladoras la cercenarían así que descarto esa idea. Diviso un pequeño agujero justo encima de su cabeza, no sería sencillo pero podría entrar por ahí.

Tomo aire, se apoyó en sus ante brazos por completo levantando las piernas en forma de cobra, gracias a Kami por las clases de yoga en este momento se dijo en su mente. Fue balanceando las piernas en alto con lentitud hasta que pasaron por aquel agujero; ahora la parte más complicada, junto toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos y se impulsó de golpe hasta el otro lado, rozando 4 hilos con la ropa en el proceso. No tuvo que esperar mucho, uno de las cuchillas le pasó rozando la espalda y rompiendo su chaqueta (nueva) y las otras 3 a los brazos y al abdomen, por suerte no habían traspasado más allá de la ropa o los cortes le escocerían mucho y harían los movimientos más complicados y dolorosos.

-Mou, Lussuria-neesan se va a molestar con Bel-kun por estar rompiendo la ropa de Haru-desu- le chillo un poco molesta al ver su tan mono uniforme en ese estado, pero no negaba que eso era preferible a su piel.

-Shishi a mí no me interesa eso, sirvienta tonta, tu solo limítate a terminar el ejercicio- dijo tan "caballerosamente" el rubio quien veía con particular interés como se movería ahora.

-¡deja de decirle a Haru sirvienta o plebeya príncipe idiota!- le reclamo ya un poco enojada con aquel mote.

-Yo te digo como me dé la gana, pero ya que debo ser considerado con las damas, por muy inferiores que sean tus deseos son órdenes "muñeca"- dijo relamiéndose los labios con locura al verla enojarse aún más con el nuevo apodo, que solo rectificaba lo que ella era para él, una tonta, simple y delicada muñeca que él podría romper a su antojo.

Soltó un bufido resignada, era todavía más irritante que andar perdiendo la voz con su estúpido segundo al mando, sintió algo no supo bien que fue pero instintivamente puso sus brazos al frente, una cuchilla había salido volando en su dirección.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Y a que vino eso desu?! ¡Todavía no ha pasado una hora!-

-Eso fue por andar levantándole la voz al príncipe- dijo tranquilo admirando sus demás armas sin importarle mucho si lo esquivo o no.

Volvió a realizar la inspección de su entorno, si bien ahora contaba con algo de ventaja ya que ahora podría parar las cuchillas que le vinieran encima. Sonrió un poco, esto le permitía ser un poco más brusca en cuanto a su patrón de movimientos, esta vez se arriesgaría.

Tomo aire y estiro los brazos todo lo que pudo y sus muñequeras sacaron las púas cortando algunos de aquellos cables, previendo a de donde vendría el ataque dio un salto alto esquivando los filos pero en el ese proceso también toco otros sobre ella que hicieron que esta vez el ataque le perforara un costado del abdomen desde arriba , cayó al suelo estrepitosamente pero se giró lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar otro cuchillo esta vez choco contra la muñequera de sus pantorrillas y no le hizo daño pero el dolor de su costado no se podía ignorar, sangraba abundantemente pero no había herido ningún órgano vital, se puso de rodillas y sonrió. Puede que ese momento diera pena su estado pero había conseguido lo que quería, una brecha, ahora solo debía dar un paso más y estaría más cerca de salir de aquella telaraña de cables y cuchillos del príncipe destripador. Se levantó con altivez y avanzo erguida a pesar de la abundante hemorragia de su costado solo para molestar a Belphegor.

-Shishishishishi, finalmente; un poco de diversión para mí – dijo el rubio visiblemente excitado por el morboso espectáculo sanguinario – Vamos, vamos continua haciéndote daño muñeca tonta, a ver cuánto aguantas cuando empieces a llorar sangre- dijo poniendo pálida a la chica por el tono que utilizo.

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior, esta vez también por el dolor de una punzada en la herida que por frustración, debía apresurarse. Miro por todas partes, esta vez había más espacios por los que maniobrar pero el próximo lugar donde podría pararse a "descansar" se encontraba bastante alejado, por lo que tendría que maniobrar entre los cables.

Agarro un poco de carrera y se lanzó a esa maraña de metal, se movía rápido por entre los cables pero por cada uno que tocaba eran 5 los que temblaban y en consecuencia activaban los cuchillos dirigidos a ella, podía esquivarlos mucho mejor que antes pero dada la situación tampoco le era sencillo, varios le cortaron en las piernas y en los brazos, en unos de esos periplos para esquivar cuchillos resbalo, lo único que evito que callera al suelo fueron unas de las chuchillas que atravesaron su hombro izquierdo y un muslo, dejándola prácticamente ensartada ahí, como una mosca en una telaraña. Si antes había intentado contener el llanto con los pequeños cortes superficiales ahora si estaba gritando como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, cosa que no distanciaba mucho de la realidad, estaba llorando, sangraba como una fuente, se preguntaba ¿porque aún no estaba inconsciente? Quizás así le dolería menos pero para su fortaleza o desgracia todavía se encontraba en pleno uso de sus 5 sentidos.

Haciendo un sobrenatural acopio de fuerza levanto su brazo que aun podía mover con libertad, primero arranco el cuchillo de su muslo, tomo aire y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el brazo, con pocas fuerzas se impulsó con el brazo bueno hasta el próximo punto libre que había, en lo que se sintió a salvo se dejó caer aparatosamente en el suelo boca abajo.

Bel parecía de piedra, incluso había retirado su sonrisa, la imagen que le dio estando colgada le produjo placer al principio pero después de ver esa expresión tan pura, esa mescla de determinación por vivir y dolor, le produjo un dolor en la garganta que de pronto se le había secado, ya antes había visto caras de dolor, pero eran de gente mezquina o "inocente" por haberse lavado las manos en sangre de otros, pero esa chica solo quería vivir y demostrar lo que valía. Si, debía admitirlo, le dolía esa chica, pero todavía era salvable, y con su mirada decía que no se rendiría así como así, no dijo absolutamente nada mientras la veía levantarse a tropezones para seguir avanzando, cuando finalmente sucumbiera del todo si fuese necesario el mismo iría a sacarla, pero no era una inútil, a pesar de su estado ya faltaba nada más una parte para llegar a donde él se encontraba, quien sabe, puede que si lo lograra y en menos de una hora.

Haru miro al frente, ya no faltaba casi nada para llegar al otro lado y esta parte no se veía muy complicada, bajo el cuerpo hasta quedar a ras del suelo, podría pasar cómodamente por debajo de los cables y tan solo tendría que doblarse un poco para esquivar los que estorbaran su paso, ni no fuera por el dolor en el abdomen y en la pierna seria pan comido…casi.

Se empezó a arrastrar, sentía como la mirada divertida de Bel no apartaba de ella, debía estar dando un gran show para el príncipe, estar dejando tremendo rastro de sangre como una sanguijuela debía ser algo muy interesante para él. Ahora ya se encontraba rente a algo que la complicaría más, un par de cables entrecruzados justo en frente de ella, dio un suspiro y se levantó con los brazos, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar del dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese estado, movió su pierna izquierda hacia adelanto sobrepasando el obstáculo para luego dejar caer aparatosamente la otra pierna dado que estando como estaba no podía manipularla bien. Estaba en una posición bastante incomoda, con el cuerpo totalmente arqueado como un puente, estaba a punto de moverse para enderezarse pero un soplo de aire le paso sobre la espalda y al segundo después sentía el calor de su propia sangre cayéndole sobre la nuca, otra vez le invadieron las ganas de llorar, había pasado ya una hora.

Belphegor seguía impasible mirando aquello, había decidió no enviar sus cuchillos a sus brazos o piernas, ella ya estaba muy dañada para empeorarlo y si se desmayaba tendría que ir por ella, había enviado esa cuchilla específicamente a su espalda ya que a su paso cortaría unos cables que a ella podrían resultarle difíciles; se acomodó en su puesto, después de eso se aseguraría de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, lo estaba volviendo débil, en circunstancias normales ya estaría ensartada como un alfiletero pero esta vez no le provocaba eso.

Haru ya no soporto más, le dolía demasiado y ya había perdido mucha sangre, se dejó caer por completo en el suelo, ya no lo soportaba más y un largo rastro de sangre demostraba que no había perdido el tiempo pero aun así no había sido suficiente ¿iba a morir ahí?¿Todo terminaría en se momento? ¿Nunca podría demostrar que si valía? ¿Ni a Tsuna, ni a los guardianes, ni a… - Xanxus?-

Cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar pero una voz retumbo en su cabeza (*)"Lo si può far, insorgere piccola molla"(*), esa voz; ella antes había escuchado esa voz, era clara y diáfana pero con la autoridad de mover montañas, abrió los ojos para ver quien le hablaba pero al hacerlo se encontró de pie otra vez en campo de entrenamiento, Belphegor se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, ¿acaso estaba antes tan cerca? Miro atrás, ya había pasado la parte de los cables, ¿pero cómo demonios hizo eso estando inconsciente? Miro sus manos casi en reflejo, ¡estaban cubiertas por llamas! Llamas naranjas como el atardecer, llamas largas y poderosas, las llamas de los líderes de Vongola ¡Haru tenía las llamas del cielo!

No lo podía creer, el atributo de su llama era el cielo, aquellas flamas en sus manos no se sentían peligrosas, era un calor agradable, el calor que uno añora cuando se tiene frio, sonrió con intensidad al verse viva y poderosa – ¡Haru lo logro! ¡Haru ya tiene su llama desu!- dijo emocionada, le importaban poco sus heridas ahora, estaba demasiado feliz como para que eso la incordiara ahora, aunque sentía que después se arrepentiría de estar saltando en ese estado no podía evitarlo.

Tropezó un poco al frente al realizar que su pierna no estaba del todo bien, sin mediar palabra el príncipe la tomo en brazos, justo como merecía una dama en su estado.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!-dijo "ligeramente alterada", se esperaba de todo menos eso de su parte.

-Llevo a una muñeca insolente a la enfermería antes de que muera – dijo sonriéndole sin verla, pero aun así conservando su porte y expresión sádica – y además en este momento de verdad sería una pena, ya que al fin descubriste tus llamas y por lo tanto yo perdería otra oportunidad de jugar contigo shishishishi-

Haru sonrió comprendiendo que esa era su manera de preocuparse con la gente, seguía siendo un principito sanguinario, engreído, sádico, y maltratador, pero mientras ella estuviera en Varia no la dejaría morir con facilidad, aunque muchas veces pareciera lo contrario.

El camino a la enfermería fue en un silencio cómodo, ella no podía hablar debido al cansancio; sin mencionar que ya había perdió la llama por el agotamiento y el simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

La tiro en una de las camillas junto a una bata para que se cambiara las ropas llenas de sangre y cortes, era obvio que se quedaría ahí un tiempo por las heridas que tenía. Dado que Bel la soltó con tanta "delicadeza" no reprimió un grito de dolor.

-¿eh? ¿Ahora si vas a gritar? Ya te habías tardado bastante ¿no? – dijo el príncipe destripador en forma de burla mientras se fue a buscar al mentado médico de guardia en esa organización.

-Mou eso fue cruel y lo sabes, además Haru no grito antes porque no te iba a dar el gusto – dijo sacándole la lengua, al ver que se fue aprovecho y se quitó la ropa poniéndose la bata, por suerte esta no era tan abierta como esas batas del hospital que dejan la retaguardia al aire o si no hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ella. Luego de un rato llegaron algunas enfermeras a ponerle una bolsa de sangre, no se había dado cuenta pero la verdad es que si había perdido bastante.

Espero pacientemente mirando a su alrededor, no parecía distinto al resto de la mansión a no ser por los instrumentos médicos, pero hasta las paredes eran de los mismos tonos cálidos de arena y crema. Recordó el calor, las llamas que salían de sus manos y piernas, era una sensación inexplicable, como si cada musculo de su cuerpo tuviera el poder de partir una roca, ¿así se sentiría Tsuna cuando estaba en modo de última voluntad? ¿A si se sentían los guardianes cuando peleaban? Apretó fuerte su puño.

-¡Sí! Definitivamente, me convertiré en hitman y ganare el respeto de todo Vongola- se dijo a si misma con determinación, sus ojos estaban brillantes ante la expectativa, se sentía motivada gracias al su avance.

-Valla, valla, no te sientes tan mal para cómo te describió Belphegor-sama- dijo un hombre que entro y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-¡Hahi! ¿y usted quien es desu?-

-Soy solo un médico de Vongola – comento amablemente, algo raro para el sitio donde se encontraba, la mansión del escuadrón de asesinos- umm tienes muchas heridas, pero a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre es casi milagroso que te encuentres tan estable- dijo no muy sorprendido y empezó a agarrar hilo y aguja.

-¡Hahi! ¿Le van a tener que agarrar puntos a Haru-desu?- soltó en un gritito echándose para atrás en la cama.

Ahora tanto el doctor como Bel soltaron unas risas al escuchar eso.

-¿Soportas que los cuchillos te perforen la piel y le tienes miedo a un par de punzadas?- inquirió el medico riendo a carcajada limpia.

Haru hizo un puchero al tiempo que se ponía roja de la vergüenza, se acercó y estiro la pierna para curarla – Esta bien, pero a Haru no le gustan ninguna de las 2-

Sorpresivamente Bel acercó junto a ella y le ofreció su mano para que la apretara por el dolor – Después de todo todavía eres una plebeya quejica, pero odio tus horribles gritos; prefiero que tomes mi mano real-

Sonrió, otra de sus extrañas formas de demostrar que le importaba; aunque sea un poquito. Fue mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba, la verdad no dolió tanto como se esperaba pero aun así tuvo que apretar la mano de Bel varias veces.

Al final el doctor se fue, le curo las heridas superficiales y le indico una serie de medicamentos por el tiempo que estuviera ahí, solo tres días, después la pasarían a su habitación por otros 3; soltó un suspiro, en total 6 días sin poder entrenar, pero al menos era un consuelo saber que ya tenía llama – Ahora Xanxus-san me aceptara como miembro de Varia de seguro-desu- se dijo a si misma con alegría.

El príncipe destripador se levantó, debía avisarle a Squalo que había pasado para que no se sorprendiera si la mocosa no bajaba a entrenar, y además ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la mocosa ya estaba bien y el debería tener algo que hacer a partir de ahora, pero debía admitir que ese día había resultado muy productivo, había logrado romper y ver la sangre de su muñeca y además logro que ella sacara su llama de la última voluntad, shishishishishi que interesante seria decirle eso a Squalo o más aún si el mismo tenía que decírselo a Xanxus.

Antes de irse escucho un –Gracias, Bel-kun- de parte de la mocosa, sonrió, shishishishishi, ya encontraría la manera de fastidiarla otra vez, le debía una, después de todo él le salvo la vida ¿no? Bueno fue su trampa la que la puso en ese estado pero igual, si no fuera por él se hubiera muerto desangrada en el campo y de todas formas él es un príncipe, no tiene que disculparse.

La morena se quedó sola en la enfermería, de vez en cuando veía pasar a una enfermera, no es que el lugar estaba lleno pero aun así pasaban por ahí, pensado en alguna manera de matar del tiempo y a la vez aprovecharlo decidió pedir un teléfono, había unas cuantas llamadas que debía realizar.

Primero que todo el mundo; su padre, él le atendió de inmediato, estuvieron hablando durante casi 2 horas, pero en absoluto le hablo sobre el entrenamiento de hitman, tan solo hablaba de lo grande que era la academia y de sus curiosos compañeros, su padre le hablo del trabajo, se encontraba en una zona cómoda, no era una labor muy pesada y estaba dando lo máximo de si, jeje los Miuras tienden a hacer eso dijeron al unísono.

Esa conversación con su padre fue bastante relajante, pero ahora venía la parte difícil, la parte que no podría ocultar, suspiro y miro el reloj, a esta hora ya todos deben estar en casa de Tsuna-san como siempre. Trago en seco y marco el número, espero un rato a que la línea se conectara y lo escucho.

-¿Moshi-Moshi?- sonrió con algo de nostalgia, esa era la voz de Tsuna-san y por el griterío que se escuchaba de fondo debía estar en lo cierto, todos estaban ahí.

-¡Ho-hola! Es Haru-desu- contesto un poco seca, no había mucho que decir desde que se enteraron de que se unió a Varia.

En la pequeña casa en Naminori entro un silencio sepulcral al decir quien estaba tras la línea, Reborn se adelantó, le dio una patada en la cabeza a Tsuna para quitarlo del medio y hablo con Haru.

-Ciaossu, Reborn habla, Haru ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el arcobaleno del sol

-¡Hahi! ¡Reborn-chan! ¡Bien! Haru se encuentra perfecta, unos cuantos golpes por estar entrenando con Bel-kun pero nada de qué preocuparse desu- otra vez mintió, no del todo pero no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, así ellos se preocuparían menos.

Pero Reborn era un hitman experto y sabía que algo no andaba bien, su voz denotaba mucho cansancio y los sonidos que se escuchaban tras su línea no eran los sonidos habituales en un campo de entrenamiento o en un salón de juntas, eran sonidos de máquinas, de sondas y de gente caminando; Haru se encontraba en un hospital probablemente.

-Y bien Haru ¿Tu entrenamiento a resultado provechoso?- pregunto con fingida inocencia, bien sabia lo difíciles y duros que eran los entrenamientos en Varia pero estos sin duda daban frutos.

Ahora la morena recupero su alegría habitual, justo de eso quería hablarles - ¡Sí!, Primero me dieron mi arma, son 2 juegos de muñequeras de acero, Squalo dice que son tan fuertes como para romper una pared y tienen una aplicación que saca púas similar al de las tonfas de Hibari-san- dijo emocionada, y sin poder controlarse.

El mencionado (que por algún motivo se hallaba ahí) entre cerro los ojos un milímetro, ¿Con que esa herbívora ahora tenía un arma algo similar a la suya? Su próximo encuentro sería interesante sin duda y al parecer el bebé tenía otras cosas que decir.

-Umm ya veo, ¿algo más?-

-Sí, hoy durante el entrenamiento con Bel-kun…- titubeo un poco por la emoción, lo que diría era algo que la hacía tan feliz y estaba segura de que les daría una sorpresa – Hoy Haru descubrió su tipo de llama- desu, Haru tiene la flama del cielo - dijo conteniendo un gritito de la emoción.

Dado que el teléfono estaba en alta voz todos los presentes escucharon eso, por un momento todos quedaron petrificados, ¿ella en apenas 4 días de entrenamiento ya era capaz de liberar por completo y sin balas su llama?

El único que pudo articular algo fue Yamamoto - Jaja me alegro mucho por Haru, se nota que se está esforzando mucho –

Eso libero algo de tención en el ambiente, la mayoría de los presentes asintieron y le dieron la razón, pero aun encontraban inusual tan rápido avance, Reborn se mantuvo imperturbable; no solo tan pronta liberación era suspicaz, sino también el tipo de llama, pero para el eso no era tanta sorpresa, todas las pruebas apuntaban a eso y esta era la definitiva.

Fijo su vista en la sala, todos parecían más calmados menos una persona, que en este momento ya iba por su décimo sexto cigarro del día, no tuvo ni que abrir la boca para que Gokudera se aproximara y fuera el quien tomara el teléfono.

-Mujer Estúpida- dudo un momento, no sabía que decirle, después de todo ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos esa relación solo era de insultos y odio mutuo; creía el, ahora se reprendía mentalmente por haber tomado el teléfono.

-Bakadera- le contesto ella burlonamente y soltando una risita que fue ahogada por leve gemido, no debía moverse mucho o los puntos se le abrirían, ese chillido de inmediato alerto al peli blanco.

-Mujer estúpida y además mentirosa, dime que te sucede- exigió de inmediato, conteniendo su voz para no alterar a los demás que ya estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

-¡Hahi!- se mordió el labio, Gokudera la había descubierto, pero intento mantenerse firme- no es nada, solo unas pocas heridas en el entrenamiento con Bel-kun – dijo bajito, como si así evitara que el la regañara.

-¡¿Estuviste entrenando con el príncipe imbécil ese?! ¿Tienes acaso una idea del peligro que corres en sus manos mujer estúpida?- dijo con los puños fuertemente apretados, maldición esa mujer estaba lastimada y solo dios sabría cómo, ya después se preguntaría por qué demonios le importaba.

-Haru no decidió venir a ser hitman-desu, ellos fueron quienes quisieron que Haru viniera para acá- los ojos le espesaron a llorar al recordar Naminori – pero a pesar de las heridas y el dolor, Haru se siente feliz- desu, me tratan casi como una igual e intentan que aprenda, aquí…- trago seco – ya no seré un peso como haya en Naminori- dijo con la voz algo quebrada pero increíblemente sonriendo con sinceridad.

Hayato no soporto más y tranco el teléfono con fuerza, ya alguien quería reclamar que también deseaba saber el estado de la chica pero la imagen quedaba Gokudera en ese momento no era para molestarlo, sin mediar palabra con más nadie tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí.

En lo que llego a su departamento se dejó caer en el suelo tras la puerta con un solo pensamiento – Debo…regresar a Italia-

Haru al escuchar el tono del teléfono al trancar lo dejo a un lado, se quedó inmóvil durante casi 5 minutos pensado en que había pasado sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien que ya tenia un buen rato observándola.

-Valla, valla, valla al parecer la mocosa estúpida nos tiene en bastante estima ¿eh?- dijo otro peliblanco extrañamente calmado con un toque de sarcasmo, pero aun así sin gritar, la voz de Squalo podía ser bastante agradable.

-¡Hahi! ¿Tiburón per…Squalo, desde cuando estás ahí?- dijo sorprendida y al instante quitándose las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas.

Miro aquella acción con el ceño fruncido – Desde hace un rato, desde que empezaste a hablar con las basuras de Naminori- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a ella, tenía rato mirando cómo había quedado después de su entrenamiento de hoy, Belphegor ya le había informado que había sucedido y le costaba admitirlo pero esa mocosa aprendía rápido. No se veía tan miserable como esperaba, más bien, estaba llevando aquellas heridas muy bien. – ¿Todavía te duelen? – pregunto sin percatarse mientras miraba la costura de su pierna.

Haru se sonrojó al ver hacia donde apuntaba la vista de Squalo – Todavía eres un tiburón pervertido-desu – dijo algo airada mientras bajaba un poco más la bata – Pero gracias por preguntar; si, aun duelen un poco pero mucho menos que antes, Haru promete recuperarse rápido para seguir entrenando-desu- dijo ya mucho más animada y alzando la mano en un gesto de alegría.

Squalo no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al escuchar eso sonrió de medio lado -¡Je pues será mejor que cumplas eso mocosa! ¡Los espartanos quedaran idiotas con el entrenamiento que recibirás en lo que te recuperes!- dijo ya con el tono más elevado y despeinándole el cabello, se levantó pues ya debía irse y esa mocosa debía descansar - ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, ¡Si me vuelves a llamar tiburón pervertido te mato! ¡¿Oíste?!-

Haru sonrió, la verdad él no se equivocaba, en esos pocos días les había agarrado cariño, miro como el peliblanco se iba y se acostó totalmente en la cama, los próximos 6 días serian aburridos pero tan solo imaginar qué clase de cosas haría después hacia que valiera la pena, con esto en mente se fue quedando dormida para poder recibir un merecido descanso.

En lo que estuvo fuera del alcance de visión de Haru, Squalo adoptó una actitud más seria -¿la viste no? – le dijo a una sombra a su lado, la figura oscura avanzo un paso mostrando al jefe de Varia quien tenía la vista fija en la dirección de la enfermería.

-Sí, definitivamente es ella, es una basura bastante persistente, según dijo Belphegor antes de desmayarse fue que se hizo todas esas heridas. – dijo Xanxus en completa seriedad.

-Tsk mas que persistente debería decir imprudente, casi muere por idiota, perdió un tercio de sangre y si las heridas no se trataban a tiempo la infección pudo ser letal- refuto el otro también girándose a ver a la chica dormida pero con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

Xanxus se dio la vuelta para irse a su oficina, tenía la impresión de que un dolor de cabeza le vendría pronto – Ump, **ella** también era algo imprudente-

Squalo lo siguió – ¡he! Al igual que tú eres igual de mal humorado- dijo para molestar a su compañero de toda la vida, solo Superbia Squalo se podría permitir comentarios como esos y salir vivo.

Xanxus bufo un poco – cierra la boca, basura- dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

**(N/A: Bien gente bonita aquí les traigo el cap, se que me tarde demasiado pero creo que este cap es uno de los mejores que eh hecho, quiero, no,no mejor dicho NECESITO, sus comentario, en especial sobre la parte del entrenamiento, ahí me vino la musa y me inspire, bueno gente bonita sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego!)**

**(*: Tu puedes hacerlo, levántate pequeña primavera)**


	5. La revelación y el encuentro

**La revelación y el encuentro.**

Haru jadeaba extenuaba por un entrenamiento con Levi, solo intentaba esquivar los rayos que se dirigían hacia ella y en el mismo intento atacarle, pero era difícil ya que no se podía defender con sus muñequeras o se electrocutaría hasta la medula, el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo no le hacía más fácil las cosas. Ya había pasado un mes desde esos 6 días de reposo luego de su entrenamiento con Bel, después de esos días se había autoimpuesto recuperar el tiempo perdido entrenando desesperadamente, los miembros de Varia se turnaban para entrenarla, siempre terminaban con ella físicamente extenuada pero con resultados más que evidentes pero aunque no dijera ni mu en el campo de batalla siempre chillaba cuando tocaba ir al doctor por la heridas.

-Vamos Haru, ya falta poco para que se te acabe el tiempo- le dijo Levi enviándole otra descarga que ella supo esquivar muy bien, el entrenamiento constaba de puntos y tiempo, ella debía darle por lo menos 5 golpes antes de que se terminara ese lapsus o perdería, y algo que se había hecho notar en la mansión de los asesinos era que a Haru Miura no le gustaba perder.

La castaña tomo un aliento antes de ir a por todo, Levi desplego sus paraguas pero ella ya tenía planeado que hacer, salto sobre cada uno de ellos antes de que tuviesen la carga completa hasta llegar a Levi, él no fue idiota y se movió, pero Haru le ganaba en velocidad y le propino un golpe lateral en las costillas.

-¡Yeah ¡ ¡Haru win-desu!- canturreo en inglés dando saltitos por su victoria, tenía partes de la piel chamuscada por el impacto directo de un trueno y olía a carne y ropa quemada pero le importaría a la hora de que el médico que pusiera el alcohol sobre la piel, siempre era así.

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiiiii!Eso fue demasiado rápido Levi! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya la mocosa te supero?- le dijo con burla el segundo al mando, había visto toda la pelea, para nada despreciable e internamente orgulloso del progreso en la velocidad de Haru.

Levi no dijo nada y se retiró, ya el entrenamiento había terminado y el tenia papeleo que hacer, pero sonrió un poco al ver a esa chiquilla tan contenta con una victoria tan pequeña, por que estando claros, el no usaría toda su fuerza en el entrenamiento, aunque tampoco se lo dejo fácil.

-¡Hahi! ¡Tiburón gritón! ¿Viste todo mi entrenamiento-desu?- pregunto contenta mientras se acercaba al peli blanco con una sonrisa.

Él le despeino el cabello cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca con algo de fuerza aplicada por haber usado su ya característico mote -¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre llamarme así mocosa estúpida?- le dijo rechinando los dientes y aplicando más presión en su cabeza.

-¡Me vas a aplastar el cráneo tiburón gritón y te seguiré llamando así hasta que dejes de decirle a Haru mocosa estúpida-desu!- le dijo ella apartándose y haciendo un puchero – Solo dile a Haru como estuvo en el entrenamiento y te dejare en paz todo el día de hoy – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Nada mal para una mocosa quejica, pero en varias oportunidades estuviste a punto de quedar como pollo rostizado, todavía dudas que hacer en momentos críticos pero el hecho de que estas en una pieza demuestran que vas mejorando!- grito reprochándole las faltas, nunca mientras estuviera en uso de sus 5 sentidos le diría que hacia perfectamente algo.

-¡Lo haces parecer como si lo hubiera hecho todo mal!- le dijo ella enojada, siempre era así, había dejado las peleas en Naminori con Gokudera para venir a hacer otras tantas con Squalo, los albinos italianos tenían algo contra ella eso es seguro.

Estuvieron gritándose bastante rato, ellos 2 perdían la noción del tiempo en insultos, increíblemente relajante para ambos, por lo menos así fue hasta que un gruñido los alerto. Girando lentamente la cabeza pudieron ver perfectamente al líder del escuadrón de asesinos Vongola, Squalo sonrió de medio lado y fue a su lado.

-Supongo que viste a la mocosa ¿no?- dijo de forma socarrona mientras Haru empezaba a temblar, no sabía cómo comportarse frente a Xanxus, desde que llego esa sería la segunda vez que lo veía, a toda respuesta del moreno solo recibió un gruñido pero que implicaba un afirmación- ¿así que ya te decidiste a hablar de "eso" con la mocosa? Es obvio que no estás aquí por mero entretenimiento-

-Cierra la puta boca antes de que yo te la vuele, todavía es una basura ignorante pero el Noveno desea verla, ya se enteró- le espeto con desagrado mientras caminaba hacia Haru quien se encontraba inmóvil mirando a su líder. Squalo al escuchar lo último que dijo frunció con fuerza el ceño y poniendo una cara de desagrado, por lo bajo dijo un par de perjurios.

Haru no comprendía porque se comportaba así con Xanxus, le daba miedo, un profundo terror, la hacía sentir insignificante e indefensa, hasta sentía como se le secaba la garganta como para emitir un simple sonido, cuando llego hasta ella le hizo un riguroso escrutinio con la mirada, automáticamente se llevó las manos al frente en una forma de sentirse menos invadida. En un amago de fuerzas lo miro a los ojos, eran duros, coléricos a causa de un color rojo borgoña, con solo verlo a los ojos se entendía por que lideraba esa organización, la miraba con superioridad e incluso diría; con un poco de aversión por ser débil, el no soporta la debilidad.

Mientras Haru sentía que se desmayaba Xanxus solo la miraba por encima, desde su cabello a sus nuevas armas, *Es idéntica a ella, ese viejo llorara al verla*, el fantasma de Ricardo Vongola que habitaba en él no estaba mejor, joder ya le empezó a doler la cabeza, más tarde hablaría con ese bastardo.

Entre ellos pareció una eternidad, uno frente a otro, no se sentía real aquel encuentro, hasta que Xanxus hablo.

-Basura- inmediatamente ella cerro los ojos al escucharlo hablar, el hizo rodar los ojos – Mañana a primera hora iremos a la mansión Vongola, te quiero despierta y adecuadamente vestida, conocerás al Noveno- sin decirle una palabra más se dio la vuelta para irse, por el momento esperaba interactuar lo menos posible con ella.

-¡Hahi! ¿Haru conocerá al padre de Xanxus-sama?- dijo contenta e incrédula, también era su jefe mayor pero esa no fue la primera asociación que hizo dejando un poco sorprendidos a Squalo y Xanxus.

-Si- respondió el líder seco para finalmente desaparecer de su vista, bebería un wiski, ese puto fantasma y ahora esa basura lo tenían de los nervios.

La castaña se quedó de piedra al verlo irse, esperaba por lo menos una felicitación por haber mejorado tanto; hizo un puchero, no tenía caso.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie habla del Noveno como el padre de Xanxus- le dijo Squalo un poco ido, sin proponérselo recordó la época donde ambos estudiaban juntos, jodiendo un poco a Cavallone y cuando Xanxus era el legítimo heredero de Vongola ; después de su congelamiento esos días quedaron muy lejos.

-¿Acaso Haru hizo mal-desu?- pregunto alzando su mirada hacia donde se perdía su Jefe.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación, el día estaba terminando y quería descansar antes de la cena – Tsk que se yo, es un tipo duro y frio, no creo que lo que diga una mocosa estúpida como tú le afecte – le espeto intentando mejorar un poco el ánimo de ambos.

Ella comprendió y se fue a la enfermería, le trataron las heridas y quemaduras, chillo mucho y se fue a su cuarto también.

-Ah, mañana será un día muy largo-desu- suspiro abriendo su puerta y encontrándose a una de personita invadiendo su habitación hizo que se le marcara una vena en la frente –Bel-kun, ¿Qué hace en la habitación de Haru otra vez-desu?- dijo rechinando los dientes.

-Ushishishishi, el príncipe tenia sueño y tu habitación era la que estaba más cerca para echarme una siesta después del trabajo muñeca- dijo campante totalmente estirado en su cama, por lo menos tenía la decencia de quitarse los zapatos o si no, no habría más príncipe en Varia.

Haru inflo los mofletes indignada – Pues ya que despertó de su siesta de príncipe estúpido ya se puede ir del cuarto de Haru- le dijo con rudeza señalando la puerta.

-Los príncipes no hacen lo que sus muñecas quieren- ignorándola olímpicamente mientras se daba la vuelta – aunque…el príncipe esta aburrido-

Odiaba esa frase con toda su alma, cada vez que Belphegor decía eso ella pasaría un mal rato; como en efecto, uno de esos estúpidos cables la tomo del tobillo haciéndola quedar boca abajo, el rubio después atrajo ese cable hasta su frente, si hubiera tenido el tiempo Haru hubiera podido contar todos los perfectos dientes blancos que Bel mostraba cuando sonreía como maniático.

-Vamos a jugar un juego ¿sí?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, había una cuchilla en la parte de atrás de su cuello por lo que la resistencia era inútil, suspiro, su aliento choco con el del príncipe.

-¡Lussuria-neesama! ¡Bel-kun está molestando a Haru de nuevo!- grito la castaña con toda la capacidad que le daban sus pulmones, en el acto salió "Mama Varia" al rescate, agarro a Bel por el cuello de la camisa y por el cinturón.

-Bel-kun ya hemos hablado de esto, no debes molestar a Haru-chan apropósito, no es correcto- le dijo en tonito maternal mientras lo sacaba del cuarto de la chica.

-Hmp, soy un príncipe yo hago lo que quiero, y esa plebeya no es la excepción de mis juguetes- dijo ya totalmente afuera al tiempo que Haru cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con un sonoro portazo y llaves.

En lo que estuvo segura de que no había nadie más en su cuarto se tiró a la cama, dio un largo suspiro seguido de un "Hahi" y se dio la vuelta a mirar el techo. Conocería al Nono Vongola, el actual líder; sintió unas imperceptibles cosquillitas en la barriga de los nervios ¿sería como Xanxus? ¿O como Tsuna-san? Ahora que lo pensaba ya tenía unas 3 semanas sin saber nada de ellos, bueno tampoco es que ella fuese tan importante para ellos, quizás mañana les llamaría para decirles sobre su reunión con el Jefe.

Dio un salto de la cama para preparar que se pondría mañana, hitman o no hitman seguía siendo una chica y le gustaba verse bien siempre, sin mencionar que Xanxus-sama le había dicho que se vistiera bien, inconscientemente se le arrebolaron las mejillas. Termino escogiendo un vestido simple azul oscuro de cuello redondo color blanco y mangas abombadas, algo elegante y lindo a su parecer. Se quitó sus muñequeras que al instante se volvieron pequeñas pulseritas metálicas, un aporte de Gianini para que fuera más prácticas para llevar sin ser vistas. Terminado esto se fue a dormir, tendría un día estupendo mañana.

Un rato después de que la morena se quedara dormida entraron los hombres al mando de Varia, Squalo y Xanxus tenían clavada la mirada en ella, cuando dormía fruncía el ceño y dejaba atrás su cara de bebé grande para parecerse mucho más a "ella".

-¿Cómo se enteró el Noveno de esta mocosa? Se supone que solo nosotros sabíamos de su existencia y esas cucarachas del décimo no sabían sobre el asunto – dijo el albino algo molesto pero en un tono de voz normal, se sentó al borde de la cama mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-Hmp, al parecer una de las escorias de Japón pidió una transferencia a la central – dijo en un gruñido ronco para controlar la rabia y no despertarla – preguntaron el por qué y salió a flote nuestro secreto- se recostó del lado de pared donde se veía mejor a Haru, frunció más el ceño- esto igual no es un impedimento a nuestros planes, ella continuara en Varia, solo que ahora debemos ser más precavidos -

-¿a quién enviaron?- pregunto Squalo mirando a Xanxus, quien a su vez no apartaba la vista del rostro de la morena quien estaba ajena a todo, el líder frunció el ceño.

Volvió a soltar un gruñido mientras se alejaba, dando por terminada esa visita – Al Smoking Bomb, Gokudera Hayato -

Al día siguiente.

Haru fue despertada con una potente patada sacándola volando de su agradable cama, la verdad estaba sorprendida por que siempre era ella quien se paraba temprano y bueno; mucho más sorprendida por la patada. Ya en el suelo pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba, sin duda alguna que Squalo, quien la miraba irritado e hiperventilando.

-¡Hahi! el tiburón gritón y pervertido no debería levantar a Haru de esa manera-desu- dijo la morena tallándose los ojos con pereza, dio un par de pasitos a la cama y se volvió a arropar, si mal no recordaba era domingo, día de descansar, no día de molestar a Haru.

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiiiiii hoy es la visita a la central Vongola mocosa idiota, levántate!- rugió jalando la sábana con toda su fuerza y al instante recordándose porque era que estaba particularmente enojado esa mañana, Surperbia Squalo podría decirse un hombre con suerte o uno muy infeliz.

La morena dormía con un conjunto de shorts azules con puntos negros, que esta vez estaba demasiado levantado sobre el muslo con una camiseta de tirantes en donde difusamente se leía "Bite Me" debido a como estaba arrugada mostrando el abdomen de la chica. No pudo seguir viendo más así que la agarro por un tobillo y la arrojo al baño, al grito de insultos e improperios.

Haru siendo como era ni se inmuto por ello, se levantó con pesadez por la modorra de la mañana y procedió a bañarse y el sonido del agua cayendo de inmediato hizo marchar al albino de su cuarto a toda velocidad quien todavía no olvidaba el vergonzoso episodio anterior.

Al poco rato bajo, ya completamente vestida con lo que había escogido y para su alegría Xanxus si los acompañaba esa mañana en el desayuno. Los ojos le brillaron de felicidad.

-¡Buenos días¡ - exclamo entrando al salón y tomando lugar al lado de Bel.

-Ah~ Haru-chan se ve radiante hoy- dijo Lussuria con una risilla mientras le pasaba su comida, bajo sus lentes notaba la particular emoción de la chica ese día - ¿emocionada por ir a conocer al jefe?-

Ella negó suavemente – maso menos-desu, pero Haru en realidad está más feliz porque ve que Xanxus-sama hoy está comiendo con nosotros- dijo inocente poniéndole mantequilla a su pan.

Xanxus soltó un bufido en su asiento y Lussuria soltó una risita divertido, como lo suponía - Ah L'amore di una ragazzina è in grado di cambiare anche il più freddo dei cuori- dijo en un susurro.

Xanxus al escucharlo se levantó, indicando que había finalizado, Haru lo vio extrañada pero su jefe era quisquilloso con sus maneras, Squalo entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir el peli verde y gruño.

Ya terminado formalmente el desayuno Squalo y Haru fueron a la limusina que los esperaba afuera.

-¡Hahi! ¿Y Xanxus-san? – pregunto la morena girando la cabeza a todas direcciones buscándole haciendo que el tiburón chistara la lengua y la empujara por la cabeza para que entrara.

-No seas tonta, él ya se nos adelantó, él quiere hablar primero con el Nono- le espeto a su manera mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando no hacerle caso.

-Ah ya veo, ¿Cómo es la mansión Vongola?- pregunto no dignándose a dejarse llevar por el silencio que pretendía hacer reinar el peli blanco.

-Igual que Varia, quizás un poco más formal y silenciosa- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar, demonios sí que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que piso ese lugar – ya sabes, por eso de que en Varia tenemos nuestros problemas, y los guardianes actuales y al Nono les gusta la paz- chisto la lengua al ver la expresión atenta y emocionada de Haru.

-¡Suena genial-desu!- dijo en un chillido.

Durante el resto del trayecto fue en silencio, uno bastante deseado para Squalo y uno el cual adormeció a Haru.

-Bueno ya llegamos mocosa estúpida, será mejor que te mantengas quieta y hagas exactamente lo que te decimos - ¿Por qué no le respondía? - ¡¿Me estas escuchan…-

Haru estaba dormida recostada de su brazo izquierdo, totalmente noqueada; y ahora que se fijaba bien parecía tener ojeras bajo los ojos, casi no se veían si no la detallaban al cuidado ¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué permitía que esa mocosa se le pegara del brazo?! Estuvo a un segundo hábil de sacudírsela con violencia, pero recordó cuan arduamente se estaba esforzando para estar a su altura en tan solo un mes; je debía admitirlo, le gustaba que fuera tan tenaz.

En contra de sus principios; y asegurándose de que nadie nunca lo supiera, la levantó con delicadeza.

-Haru – la llamo por su nombre mientras la movía fuera del carro a lo que ella despertaba, sin duda su expresión contrariada por lo que estaba haciendo valía oro- hemos llegado, levántate ya –

La chica abrió los ojos suavemente con una sonrisa mientras se desperezaba, Squalo volvió a "ser el" en lo que estuvo despierta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miro de reojo.

-Tsk ¿Por qué tan feliz ahora?- le dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un insulto mientras les abrían las puertas de la mansión e iban en camino a la oficina principal.

Como el malhumor de Squalo era algo tan recurrente como que el sol saliera todos los días ella no lo tomo en relevancia y le contesto – Porque finalmente has llamado a Haru por su nombre-desu- le respondió naturalmente pasando por su lado, dejándolo estático.

Fueron guiados por un pasillo largo y escasamente iluminado que parecía darle la vuelta a la mansión, mucha gente iba y venía de un lado a otro de una manera tan rápida que los rostros se confundían para Haru, entre tanta confusión chocó fuertemente con alguien cayendo en el suelo.

-Ah lo siento mucho-desu- dijo excusándose en el poco italiano que dominaba hasta que alzo la vista y casi se le desorbitan los ojos- ¿Go-Gokudera?-

El guardián de la tormenta estaba igual que ella, mirándola desde arriba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca tensa; expresión que no duro mucho puesto que frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-¡Mujer Estúpida!- le grito mientras la levantaba bruscamente del suelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora, estaban de pie uno frente a otro y él sin la menor idea de que decirle, ¿Cómo le explicaría por qué estaba ahí? Mientras su cerebro se acribillaba con esas preguntas sintió como la morena se le abalanzaba abrazándolo.

-¡Bakadera, Haru está feliz de verte –desu!- le grito feliz, tenía demasiado tiempo sin hablar con ninguno de sus amigos de Naminori y por lo menos encontrarse con uno fue una sorpresa muy agradable, se separó rápido mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Los demás también vinieron?- dijo girando la cabeza a los lados buscando una señal de Yamamoto o Tsuna por ahí.

El rostro del medio italiano se ensombreció – No, solo vine yo mujer estúpida- la miro por encima, no parecía muy cambiaba, se notaba que tenía cansancio acumulado y en su mejilla habían rastros de una cortada, no pensó en nada más que eso cuando tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos – Dime ahora… ¿Qué te paso? –exigió con vehemencia, no dejaría que esa mujer estúpida se hiciera más daño o…que los imbéciles de Varia le siguieran entrenando.

Haru se sonrojo, nunca había tenido tanto contacto con Gokudera, y realmente tampoco había visto sus ojos verdes tan oscuros como en ese momentos, estaba mucho más tenso de lo normal; sin mencionar que apenas se habían visto. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un puño impacto en el estómago del guardián de la tormenta y la tomo a ella de la cintura como a un saco.

-¿S-Squalo?- levanto la vista no creyendo lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué Squalo atacaría a Gokudera? Pero lo que ahora la asustaba era la mirada que estos tenían, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la mirada de rabia de Squalo no estuviera acompañada de gritos, la calma en él no era una buena señal.

-Oe, basura- llamo el mayor, estaba conteniendo la rabia, Haru sentía como los dedos de Squalo se le hundían en la carne debido a la presión que ejercía – Dime, ¿Quién coño te ha dado permiso para tratar así a esta mocosa de Varia? – le gruñó mientras las miradas de ambos chocaban con furia.

-Yo le hablo como a mí me dé la gana, esa mujer….- se mordió la lengua al percatarse de que casi iba a decir que era suya, tsk; nunca lo fue- no me importa si es de Varia, Cervello o del Cedef, sigue siendo la misma mujer tonta de Naminori, no sé qué estén planeando hacer con ella pero no me agrada-

-Ustedes dos, será mejor que se separen antes de los mate a ambos- dijo una voz a su lado repentinamente. El albino mayor esbozo una sonrisa ya sabiendo quien era y por ende soltó a la morena – Tu basura, muévete; el noveno ya puede verte – llamo, ella corrió a su lado mientras él le indicaba a Squalo con la mirada de que se encargara de Gokudera.

-je, yo te enseñare modales mocoso de mierda- susurro Squalo una vez que estuvieron solos.

Xanxus y Haru caminaron lo que a ella le sintió un pasillo muy estrecho y oscuro, más que en el que estaban antes; la mansión Vongola le parecía un laberinto ahora. Estaba absorta observando también los cuadros que había en las paredes, cada tanto había un retrato donde abajo se ponía una inscripción pero por la prisa que llevaban no los pudo leer, le llamo la atención fugazmente ver el de una mujer. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta doble de madera con perillas doradas e intrincados dibujos.

-Es hora de que conozcas al Noveno- dijo el oji rojo abriendo la puerta, Haru trago grueso, miraba siempre al frente evitando encontrar miradas con Xanxus, por mucho entrenamiento junto a él se sentía desarmada.

Cuando abrió la puerta un destello brillante la cegó por un momento, frente a ella había un niño, debía tener 12 años a lo mucho, el cabello negro y correctamente peinado y una encantadora sonrisa pero ojos desafiantes y vivaces que sostenía un bastón con elegancia en la mano derecha. Sentía que no era la primera vez que lo veía, se tallo los ojos para confirmar que no era una ilusión, la luz se fue y frente a ella quedo un señor que ya rozaba los 80 años, el pelo cano, ojos que denotaban su sabiduría con una sonrisa tranquila y el mismo bastón que tenía el chico solo que ahora verdaderamente lo usaba para ayudarse a caminar.

Instintivamente alzo una mano hacia él, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero algo dentro de ella se lo dictaba – ¿Ti-Timoteo?- balbuceo con un acento italiano perfecto.

Él le sonrió con nostalgia – Passato molto tempo, mamma*- dijo calmado.

Haru no comprendió y se giró bruscamente a la derecha donde se encontró de frente con un espejo mostrándole la forma que tenía ahora; sinceramente era de todo menos lo que esperaba. Se veía de mayor altura, tenía el cabello mucho más largo pero aun así en su coleta, en el lado izquierdo de su cara había un tatuaje de unas flores; quizás lo que más la impacto fueron sus ojos, eran duros e inclementes, los ojos de un Vongola en el modo híper.

Casi cae debido a la impresión de no ser que alguien la tomo por detrás, cuando quiso ver quien era se llevó otra buena impresión, era un hombre, tenía la misma mirada fría de Xanxus pero menos colérica dado que eran ojos negros, sus patillas eran largas y puntiagudas pegadas a su cara y una cola de caballo que empezaba en la nuca se podía observar tras él; sentía que le miraban dentro del alma aquellos ojos; tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Cálmate sabandija, ya es hora de que te expliquen muchas cosas- dijo ese sujeto, sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Xanxus, obedeció en el acto intentando recobrar la compostura.

Se sentó en un sillón mirando al Noveno quien se mantenía en completa calma limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras con un pañuelo, en eso noto como lentamente aquella apariencia se iba disolviendo envuelta en llamas del cielo, lo mismo sucedió con el sujeto a su lado quien resulto ser Xanxus como ella ya sospechaba pero igualmente dio un respingo.

-Te preguntaras porque te llame ¿No Haru?- dijo Timoteo con una sonrisa cálida, era reconfortante verlo y le inspiró confianza para hablar.

-De hecho, Nono-sama, estoy más preocupada por lo que acaba de pasar – se dijo mirándose disimuladamente las manos desconcertada por lo que había pasado. Escucho a Xanxus chasquear la lengua.

-Te lo explicaré, vamos a dar un paseo; nunca me han gustado mucho estas reuniones tan formales- le sonrió y la invito a pararse – Xanxus por favor, vigila que Squalo y el joven Gokudera no se lastimen – le dijo a su hijo pasando por la puerta a su lado. Haru noto que a pesar de que Xanxus haya intentado hacerse con el poder a la fuerza él todavía quería a Xanxus como un hijo.

-Tsk, no soy niñero de esos imbéciles viejo – gruño el moreno mientras salía por la puerta.

A Timoteo o bien no lo escucho o no le dio importancia y siguió caminando con Haru.

-Bueno querida niña, te explicare que paso, espero que tengas mucha imaginación para creer lo que te voy a decir – le dijo en tono bromista pero Haru noto que lo que venía era algo serio- Tu, mi hijo, y Tsunayoshi-kun, son respectivamente encarnaciones de los líderes de Vongola, Daniela, Ricardo y Giotto- se mostró solemne y miró la expresión de la chica, no sabía cómo reaccionar- ¿Supongo que Squalo y Lussuria te han contado algo de la historia de Vongola?- le pregunto con otra sonrisa mientras seguían caminando.

Se habían sentado en una banca del enorme jardín que tenía la mansión, le estaba costando asimilar todo pero asintió – Si, a Haru le han contado. Giotto-sama fue quien fundo Vongola, se le conoce como Primo Vongola, Secondo Vongola fue su sucesor luego de que Primo se fuera a Japón dicen que tenía una llama tan poderosa que no necesitaba un arma para canalizarla – los ojos le brillaron de emoción recordando las historias que le contaban Squalo y Lussuria sobre Secondo - y después esta Daniela, la primera jefe Vongola mujer, su madre si no me equivoco – lo miro de reojo y el asintió – ella, su padre y usted forman la línea sucesoria de Vongola –

Timoteo asintió – Exactamente-

-Pero todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué Haru es la encarnación de la Octava? Haru no tiene sangre Vongola en las venas Timoteo-san- todavía estaba muy confundida y no encontraba relaciones para que ella tuviera ese poder, tenía entendido que cualquier persona puede desarrollar los poderes de las llamas pero de ahí a ser una reencarnación de un Jefe mafioso era muy distinto.

-Jeje no hay que ser de sangre Vongola pequeña, mira a Xanxus, él es mi hijo sí; pero es adoptado – le explico calmadamente – desde muy pequeño fue capaz de usar la llama de la ira que es la misma que tuvo Secondo Vongola, su fuerza destructiva no tiene comparación por eso decidí adoptarlo, un poder semejante no debe ser ignorado ni mal usado – suspiro apoyando ambas mano en el bastón mirando al frente donde se podía ver desde una ventana como el discutía con Squalo y Gokudera- pero ya no es un niño, debe tomar sus propias decisiones- eso lo dijo en un tono melancólico que hicieron que sus ojos cafés se obscurecieran un poco.

Después de un pequeño silencio retomo la explicación – Contigo fue al revés pequeña, primero se notaron las cualidades que te hacían la reencarnación de mi madre – le puso una mano la cabeza con cariño familiar- Incluso físicamente me recuerdas un poco a ella, supongo que debió haber sido como tú a esta edad-

Haru le sonrió, reencarnación o no estar con ese señor la hacía sentir muy feliz y tranquila, pero todavía le picaba la curiosidad - ¿Cuáles fueron esas señales Timoteo-san?-

-Pues la primera y más obvia de todas…Tu amor por Tsunayoshi-kun- Haru se coloró al momento, dios luego de un mes su recuerdo se le hacía lejano ¿ella de verdad amaba a Tsuna-kun? - Daniela admiraba profundamente a Primo, lo que tu sientes es un reflejo de aquella admiración dado que Tsunayoshi-kun es la encarnación de Primo, le segunda es sin duda el parecido físico; parecerá una menudencia pero concuerda Xanxus es igual a Secondo, al igual que Tsunayoshi a Primo, y finalmente la última que quito la duda es que tú tienes llamas del cielo, todos los líderes de Vongola han tenido esa llama, puedes tener llamas secundarias pero esa es la primera que se presenta-

Haru no se esperaba esa revelación tan repentina, pero mirándolo en retrospectiva podría ser cierto ¿Ella amaba a Tsuna-san? Se descubrió a si misma negándolo suavemente, lo admiraba; es verdad, la salvo de ahogarse y siempre se mostraba valiente a la hora de defender a la familia. Se sentía muy bien descubrir eso ahora, aunque ya se había dado cuenta un poco luego de haberse ido para Italia, ya no pensaba en Tsuna tan a menudo como antes, aunque siempre seria su querido amigo Tsuna-san.

-Pues con eso pequeña Haru fue que nos dimos cuenta de que eras una reencarnación Vongola, y como ya dije antes tu poder no debe ser mal usado ni ignorado, lo que me preocupa es que sea Varia quien te entrene ¿no quieres regresas a Naminori y entrenar con los guardianes?- le pregunto con cautela.

Eso la dejo pesando, antes los guardianes no sabían nada sobre eso, y quizás ahora si la integrarían pero…Fueron los de Varia quienes se interesaron en ella primero, su confianza y su nueva fuerza se encontraba a su lado, mostro una alegre sonrisa y negó varias veces con la cabeza con determinación – No gracias Timoteo-sama, el corazón de Haru pertenece a Varia ahora, eso no quiere decir que descuide a sus amigos en Naminori pero – sonrió tímidamente mirando a su líder quien caminaba hacia ellos con ceño fruncido – Me necesitan más aquí ahora ¿no?-

El Nono Vongola no pudo hacer más que sonreírle también, era la respuesta justa que estaba esperado – Mi pequeña niña, ustedes tres son "Il cielo" pero son distintos, Tsunayoshi-kun es el cielo del día, brillante para todos que lo pueden ver y aprovechar su luz pero mi hijo es el cielo de la noche, uno oscuro pero que resguarda a los que están en el - Haru comprendía lo que él quería decir, la mirada del Nono era muy pacifica en ese instante – y tú, eres el alba y el atardecer, has visto el día y la noche y de ambos has aprendido un poco, luz tenue, oscuridad leve, equilibrio-

Timoteo en ese momento se levantó y con leve saludo se retiró caminando hasta la entrada del jardín donde Coyote lo esperaba, Haru ni se dio cuenta, estaba sumida en eso último que dijo el Nono pero no lo suficiente como para no notar la mirada que le dio Xanxus en lo que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Ahora podía verlo sin temblar, todavía le tenía algo de miedo pero ahora cuando lo miraba se tornaba una difusa visión entre él y Secondo, se sentía mareada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Ahora es cuando falta para que sientas los verdaderos efectos de ser una reencarnación- le dijo el oji rojo sentándose a su lado, ella soltó un hipido por la sorpresa, el chasqueó la lengua con desagrado pero continuo – En lo que te enteres nos comenzaras a ver borroso y si hay otra personas que sean como tú o como yo las confundirás con su vida pasada – le comenzó a decir.

-¡Hahi! ¿Eso quiere decir que Xanxus-sama ya sabía que Haru era la encarnación de Daniela-desu?- le pregunto precipitadamente al moreno, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia él, quería saber todo, y quería que fuese él quien se lo dijera.

-Hmm- soltó un gruñido ronco, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella le hablara tan directamente pero debía responderle sus preguntas ahora – En parte, no estaba completamente seguro porque no manifestabas tanto esa parte de ti, y como dije; uno solo siente eso al comienzo, yo ya tengo bastante tiempo sabiendo que soy la encarnación de Secondo- le dijo sin inmutarse mirando al frente, umm si Squalo hacia su trabajo bien esa basura del Smoking Bomb ya no les daría problema.

Ella se calmó un poco, eso era algo por lo menos, pero todavía le quedaba una duda muy grande-¿Haru es importante para Varia? ¿Por qué necesitan a Haru?- dijo tomando la chaqueta de Xanxus entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.

El oji rojo no se esperó eso de ella, pero ahora más que nunca tenía presente su carácter, podía ver con claridad los ojos firmes de Daniela a través de los ojos de chocolate derretido de Miura, de todas formas el de peor carácter seguía siendo él, no le respondería eso por el momento, o por lo menos no le daba la gana de responderle; sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso no me da la gana de decírtelo basura, quizás cuando seas más fuerte y tengas tu propia caja Vongola me lo piense, hasta ahora a las escorias débiles no les debo respuestas de nada – dijo quitándosela de encima y empezando a caminar.

Haru hizo un puchero enojada, tsk todavía Xanxus no la aceptaba como una persona fuerte pero ya haría un plan para cambiar eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sonrió para ella misma de tan solo imaginar; aunque sacándola bruscamente de sus cavilaciones sonó una explosión dentro de la mansión. Xanxus bufo enojado yendo a ver qué demonios paso.

-Ese maldito inútil de Squalo ¿acaso no puede con un mocoso como el Smoking Bomb?- maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia la mansión con la pistola en la mano.

Haru soltó un hipido de la impresión pero al ver que Xanxus iba directo a ese lugar lo siguió – ¡Xanxus-sama! Espere a Haru-desu- grito aunque no tuvo que correr mucho, ya que otra explosión llego tan súbitamente como la otra, esta vez pudieron ver bien de que se trataba.

No tardaron en ver salir volando del lugar a dos figuras, obviamente Hayato y Squalo peleando sin duda, aunque la pregunta de Haru era ¿Por qué estarían peleando ahora? Ignorando su sentido común corrió de inmediato en medio de la pelea para detener a esos dos, ambos eran de Vongola, dentro de su mente no había razón por la cual estuviesen peleando ahora.

Ambos peliblancos no tenían mayores daños, ligeras cortadas y quemaduras muy leves, pero de todas formas era una pelea Vongola, y con el carácter de ambos daban todo de sí, sus miradas no daban señales de querer ceder.

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡ Basura, regrésate con tu patético jefe a Japón, no te incumbe lo que haga Varia con esa mocosa de ahora en adelante – le gritó el mayor atacando con el Scontro di Squalo a Gokudera.

El guardián de la tormenta esquivaba los ataques al mismo tiempo que dispersaba a los lados de Squalo algunas bombas para mantenerlo a raya – ¡No te atrevas a insultar al décimo!- se hecho para atrás esquivándolo – en cuanto a esa mujer…-gruño mordiéndose los labios- ¡Ella no es nada de ustedes! Esta más segura en Naminori que aquí con ustedes – le gritó hecho una furia.

Haru salió de la nada interponiéndose entre Gokudera y Squalo, mirando al primero con sus ojos en modo híper, el peliblanco menor tembló de pies a cabeza, no de miedo, no sabía cómo describirlo ¿desde cuándo esa mujer estúpida tenía una presencia imponente con él?, tragó grueso mientras miraba hipnotizado las llamas del cielo que ahora cubrían las piernas y los antebrazos de la chica, los lugares en donde sus muñequeras con espinas se alzaban… ¿contra él?

- ¡Mujer estúpida apártate, te iras directo a Japón en lo que termine con el! – le espeto intentado que se moviera.

Haru lo miro con algo de tristeza, pero la visión se le hizo difusa otra vez, veía a Gokudera y a otro hombre más alto con el cabello rojo y un tatuaje en la cara, giro varias veces la cabeza intentando despejarse la visión que la mareaba – Gokudera deja de actuar como un ridículo, Haru no está prisionera, Haru está aquí porque quiere, termina de entender eso-desu- le dijo con calma, sus mismas palabras pero otro tono que Gokudera no conocía. Su mirada verde era una contrariedad de rabia y frustración al sentir que la estaba perdiendo.

-Bueno, me parece que ya fue suficiente pelea por hoy jóvenes – dijo la voz del noveno tras Hayato, los tres lo miraron en el acto, a su lado estaba Xanxus mirándoles con su expresión de odio habitual.

-Ustedes dos, nos vamos – le gruño a Squalo y a Haru haciéndoles una seña para terminar de irse, ellos obedecieron pero Gokudera tomo la muñeca de Haru con fuerza para que lo viera.

-Sepas que esto no se quedara así mujer estúpida, no confió en ellos - le dijo intentando se lo mas persuasivo posible pero con la ira que tenía por dentro en ese momento, no estaba dando el efecto deseado.

Haru se soltó y corrió al lado de Xanxus temerosa por la actitud del oji verde – Yo estoy con ellos ahora – fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar al auto para regresar a la central de Varia.

Gokudera se quedó parado ahí, con la mirada fruncida con furia y los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que brotaban sangre, sintió la mano del noveno tocarle el hombro y bajo bruscamente la mirada avergonzado.

- Ci sono momenti in cui non si sa molto bene espresso giovane Hayato* – le dijo tranquilo, lo suficiente como para hacerlo ceder en su idea de ir a por ella solo.

-Cosa vuol dire vecchio? Ho detto quello che volevo dire a questa donna stupida* – contesto Gokudera sin apartar la mirada de donde se había ido el auto.

Timoteo rio un poco y le indico que lo siguiera a la mansión a tiempo que le respondía con una sonrisa – Oh ragazzo, ¿quanti errori si commettono ammettere che non tornare per niente?-

* * *

*1: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mamá

*2: Hay momentos en los que no sabes expresarte muy bien joven Hayato

*3:¿Que cosas dices viejo? Le dije lo que quería decir a esa mujer estúpida

*4: Oh muchacho, ¿cuantos errores piensas cometer antes de darte cuenta que no viniste por nada?

Holoooooo, lamento la tardanza, solo que estaba algo trancada con otras series (sip las hago por orden) y me superarchimega tarde con esta, espero que halla valido la pena, opinen queridos amigos invisible que me leen , ¿que tal este cap? Ya saben, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz ! Nos leemos luego !


End file.
